Sinful
by EpicLoVe111
Summary: Takes place after 2.2. What Logan said to Veronica in the hallway got to her. She makes a risky proposal in order to get him to leave her alone but in the end will she just find herself drawn back to him? Not the greatest summary.This is an OOC story so please keep an open mind when reading it. Rated M for Language and for sexual situations.
1. Throwing up the Bat Signal

**Hey everyone! OK so this is my first Veronica Mars story. I currently have stories going for Gilmore Girls, Gossip Girl, and Hart of Dixie. This has been bothering me to write this since I saw episode 2.2 though and what Logan said to Veronica in the Neptune Grand hallway. I tried to do some research and I did some stories on this episode but I don't think any of them are exactly like this. If there are, I apologize. Hopefully you like it. I haven't been a fan of the show for long. Just since they started airing reruns on SoapNet but I have a huge LoVe fan! If you get time, please review also. I really love reading them and also I do tend to respond to them.**

* * *

Veronica wasn't sure what to be more surprised at: meeting her ex-boyfriend Logan Echolls in the hallway of the Neptune Grand Hotel after recently have slept with her on again/off again boyfriend Duncan Kane; or if it was the fact that said ex-boyfriend was apparently the one she heard having head-banging sex in the next room.

She had a deer-in-the-headlights expression cross her face which of course made Logan smirk. He never would have thought that he'd catch Veronica Mars doing a 'walk of shame' but it was more than entertaining.

"Hmm…" He examined her. "What's different about you?"

She wasn't that transparent was she? Could Logan really tell what just happened to her? She stood frozen as he made his way down the hall to her.

"Did you cut your hair or something?" He casually asked as he tugged his coat on.

She couldn't move. She watched him as he finished putting on his shoes. She was trying not to read into what he sounded like but it was resounding: an ex-boyfriend who had, figuratively of course, gotten screwed over.

"And FYI," He looked right at her, "if the cuddling is the best part, he didn't do it right."

The phrase replayed in her mind several times before Veronica rushed down the hall to the elevator. She saw Logan was just getting on the elevator so she slid in. As soon as the door was closed she hit the elevator stop button. It was now halted between floors.

"And what the hell was that supposed to mean?" She demanded as she folded her arms across her chest.

He turned around and looked her straight in the eye. His cold stare sent a tiny shiver down her spine. It wasn't often she saw that look. It mainly had to do with conversations involving his father.

"You're an exceptionally smart girl, Veronica." He hit the release button on the elevator so it began to move again. "You know exactly what that means."

Veronica avoided his gaze and kept it rather on the elevator keypad. She watched as the numbers slowly descended. She shook her head. "I should have guessed." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Logan raised a curious eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I said, I should have guessed." She stared at him. "You knew Duncan's room was right next door."

Logan could have passed for bored. That is, if he had actually cared. "And your point?"

"No, the question is what your point is?" Her voice rose. "What are you trying to prove, Logan? That you're louder? That you're better? That it was supposed to be you? Did you want a fucking medal? Or just a medal in fucking? Well congratulations Logan, you got it. You won. Are you happy?"

While he watched her rant, he couldn't help but smirk. He knew he had pissed her off. He didn't have to do much now in days to accomplish that feat. He had to keep that smirk on his face though mainly to shield what he was really feeling: hurt, anger at himself and at her, regret, and sadness. It crushed him that she ran away from him but it really pissed him off when he found out whose arms she ran straight back into.

All it took was some hair and a DNA test and bam, Veronica went back to Duncan. OK, in reality he knew it wasn't exactly that way but it was the way it felt. When she left him, Logan's heart shattered into a thousand pieces. The only thing that was even close to the excruciating pain was Lilly's murder. Well, his mom's death was in there too but Logan had come to terms with it. It was a drastic move on Lynn's part but overall, he figured she was in a better place: away from his father.

He stood here and watched as Veronica worked herself into a frenzy and got all huffy. She always looked extremely hot when she got like this. It didn't help matters that her arms were folded across her chest. His eyes zeroed in there then. They had never slept together so he had never gotten the opportunity but he could imagine what her breasts looked like. Granted he could tell shirt-wise, that they weren't huge but he wouldn't have a problem with that.

"So what? Are you jealous?" He asked as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yes, exactly. I'm jealous of whatever married whore you're sleeping with. Don't flatter yourself." She turned away from him then. Seven floors to go according to the keypad.

"Well, I'm just trying to figure out why you even care at all."

"I don't." Her eyes gazed intently at the floor.

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"Quit playing fucking mind games with me, Logan." She yelled. "I didn't bring this up. You did with that damn comment you made. Why do you care about whether or not it was done right?" She air quoted the phrase. "Is it all because of the fact that I slept with Duncan and not you?"

"You and Duncan don't even register remotely on my radar, thank you."

Veronica laughed haughtily. "That's the biggest amount of BS I've ever heard you deal out. That's what this is really about, isn't it?"

"No, what it's really about is how I felt like a fool. I fell in love with you, Veronica and you made it seem like it didn't even matter or it wasn't important." He growled.

"That's not true." She argued.

"Oh, the hell it's not!" He barked. "What the hell am I supposed to go on to prove otherwise? You ran back to your fucking old boyfriend the 1st damn chance you got. You don't deal with problems, you fucking run away Veronica!" He yelled as the doors open. There were a few people standing there. They looked startled by Logan's demeanor. "Excuse me." He told the people waiting and bolted from the hotel. Veronica rushed after him as they were leaving the hotel.

"Is everything alright, Miss Mars?" The concierge asked.

"Swell." She called back to him as she ran into the parking lot. As soon as she got into the parking lot. "I do not run away."

"Oh the hell you don't." Logan argued.

"I didn't just go back to Duncan either, OK? You seemed bound determined that you had a death wish and you didn't even fucking care if you lived or died after that damn fight on the bridge and the drive-by shooting. And apparently you didn't care whether or not I lived or died with you."

"Veronica…"

"No! There seems to be a few fucking things you're confused about so let's clear the air right now. I know this all relates back to the fact that I never slept with you and you're pissed about it. I'm not to blame for us not sleeping together though Logan. That was more or less on you."

Logan's eyes grew wide. "Me? That's rich."

"No, it's the truth. It was in reality both of us but I'm not solely to blame here. I never stopped you. You kept stopping you."

Logan stared at her. "I was trying not to push you."

"Yeah, I know but ask yourself something…when have I ever told you no, Logan? Can you think of a time? Cause I can't. The main reason I even slept with Duncan tonight was the fact that I realized that life is short. I almost died in that bus crash. You remember that?"

"Yes." He mumbled. "That doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt, Veronica. The fact that I have to watch every fucking day the fact that you went back to him. It's like you're trying to rewrite history. It wasn't supposed to be him! You were supposed to stay with me!"

"What do you want from me, Logan?" She was holding back tears. "Never mind. I know what you want and you know what? Fine, you get your wish."

"What the hell are you talking about?" His eyes narrowed.

"You seem bound determined that the only way you're going to let this go is for me to sleep with you. Name the place." She looked around the parking lot. "Hmm…my LeBaron? No, that's too small. Not much room. Your Xterra? Hmm…that's a possibility. You have a huge backseat from what I remember. Definitely worth considering."

"Veronica, don't even fucking joke about that."

"Who said I was? You apparently have something to prove. You seem to think you're so much better than Duncan. I'm gonna need proof. You'll get a night but that's it."

She checked her watch then. "And I'm 20 minutes late for my curfew." She headed towards her car. "You have until 10 o'clock tomorrow to find me at school and tell me. 10:01 the offer is null and void forever, Logan." She warned him as she made her way to her LeBaron and sped away.

As she drove home, her mind was racing. A huge part of her wished she wouldn't have said anything. Another part of her hoped Logan turned her down. The last hidden part of her though secretly wanted him to go for this.

She was only doing this to get Logan off her back. She kept telling herself that. She knew it was wrong on so many levels to proposition him but if it got him to leave her alone, so be it. She knew this would technically qualify as cheating but Duncan had done some questionable things too so she was giving herself a free pass.

Besides, Logan could still say no. He could; but he won't. The part of her that wanted him to go for it made her nervous. She would agree that she was supposed to stay with him but she had gotten scared. Logan had seemed to have a perpetual death wish and she feared for his life…and her own. Duncan was the safe choice. She never had to worry about him. The more she thought about it she didn't like that. She had always known Logan was a bad boy; it was originally what had drawn her to him.

She got home 15 minutes later. Her dad was in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"You're late." He told her in his warning tone.

"I know; I'm sorry. I left Duncan's with enough time to get home on time but I ran into Logan and we had a nice screaming match."

"What were you fighting about?"

Sex. "Oh, he had made some wrong assumptions and I took the time to correct him. Seriously I really don't want to get into it."

"OK." He nodded.

"I promise I won't be late again."

"I'm going to take you at your word on that."

"Please do because I mean it. I'm going to head to bed." She kissed her dad's cheek and patted Backup's head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too dad."

That night, Veronica couldn't really sleep and when she did, she was having vivid dreams. Vivid dreams about Logan. Vivid erotic dreams about Logan. She had never seen him naked but she had imagined what he looked like. She had seen him shirtless and if his bottom half was impressive as the top half was, she was going to be pretty happy.

She arrived at school three minutes before class. She rushed into the school and immediately saw Logan.

"Veronica."

"Later, Logan." She turned around to face him and began walking backwards. "Between classes. I don't have time to talk right now."

She ran into her English class and took a seat next to Wallace.

"Hey superfly, how's it going?"

Veronica's head plopped down on the desk. "I'm so tired. I didn't sleep good last night."

"A lot on your mind?"

"That's putting it nicely."

"A case?"

"No." She shook her head. "It's more of a personal problem."

"Anything you want to share?"

Veronica pondered for a moment to figure out how to phrase it. "The two guys in my life who like to consider themselves my boyfriend."

Wallace stared at her for a second.

Veronica smirked. "Another way to consider is a newly formed love triangle."

"You/Duncan/Logan?"

"Could there be another?"

"Probably not."

"Definitely not."

"What happened?"

"I won't get into the messy details but there was a nasty fight and a decision made on what to do about it. That's all I'll say for now. Mainly because I'm still clueless on which way this is going to go."

Wallace took a clue and dropped it. The teacher then got their attention and informed them if they weren't paying attention, they'd get detention. They didn't talk the rest of the class.

The class went relatively quickly and as she passed the girl's bathroom, she noticed the 'out of order' sign hanging on the door. She sighed as she pushed the door open. Logan was standing by the sink. She started to check the stalls to see if anyone was in the bathroom.

"I already checked. There's no one else in here." He told her.

That was what she found out a few seconds later. "So you threw up the bat signal. You have an answer for me?"

He stared at her for a second. She was keeping her gaze on him. It didn't seem like she felt she made a mistake making this offer. Which is probably why she looked surprised when he said, "I'm giving you a chance to retract the offer."

Veronica raised a curious eyebrow. "You want me to retract the offer?"

"No, I never said that but it was a rather heated conversation last night and I'm just making sure you're aware of what you're doing."

"I'm fully aware of what I'm doing and the reason I'm doing it too."

"Which is what?"

Veronica smirked. "To get you off my back so you will let this subject die."

Logan smirked too as he stood in front of her. "You realize that more than likely this is going to be getting you on your back more."

She rolled her eyes at his lame attempt at a joke. "Ooo…lame sexual innuendo. Tell me Logan, this is the kind of material you use on girls to lure them into your bed?"

She reached in her bag and pulled out her brush and a ponytail. She quickly brushed her hair up into the ponytail.

"I guess you'll find out won't you?"

"So when?" Veronica said to his reflection in the mirror. "Tonight?"

"Oh no. We're actually not done negotiating yet."

Veronica frowned at him in the mirror. "I never agreed to do any kind of negotiations, Logan."

"Come on, Veronica. I only want one thing."

She sighed. "Fine, what?"

"I don't want a night; I want a week."

She flipped around to stare at him. Her mouth gaped open. "A week? How the hell do you expect me to explain a whole week of not having sex to Duncan?"

"You'll think of something I'm sure." He grinned. He's getting exactly what he wanted.

Veronica's eyes narrowed. OK, he wanted negotiations? Here was one. "Fine if we're negotiating then whatever little slut you slept with last night, that's going to cease to exist too." She told him in a no nonsense tone.

"OK." He shrugged. That reaction surprised her a little. "I have no problem with that."

"Good."

"So…"

"So…fine."

Logan grinned. "So…tonight? Around 8?"

"OK, fine. By the way, FYI, we are not doing any kind of videotaping, you got me?"

"Oh, come on Veronica. You really think I'd do that to you?"

"You've done it before." She reminded him.

Oh, that's right. "That was all Lilly. She was the one who set up the camera. Besides, we watched it once and then burned it. It's no longer in existence."

"OK." Veronica checked her watch then. She was 10 minutes late for her Chemistry class. "I need to go. I'll meet you at your house at 8." She turned to walk away but Logan pulled her back and kissed her softly at first but then let his tongue sweep inside her mouth. Veronica wanted to resist but found it was a losing battle. She pulled away a second later.

She licked her lips. "Logan…"

"It's been a little while." He rationalized. "I just wanted to remember. Besides you realize we'll be doing a lot more than just this tonight."

"I'm well aware of that, thank you." She informed him as she grabbed her brush into her book bag and headed for the door. "See you tonight."

Logan stared at the door after she left. This was the start. This was the week that things were going to change and bring Veronica back to him. Oh, sure he wasn't so dense to believe that sex alone was going to do that. He'd have to work some of his Echolls magic but by the end of the week, he was sure she'd come back to him.

* * *

**This chapter was so much longer as I had written up to when they were starting to have sex but we're going to pace it here. I want to make sure people like this story. Please review for me. I really enjoy reading them.**


	2. Excuses

**OK so this is more of a filler chapter because right now I'm trying to write the sex scene and I'm a little stuck. I'd love your advice if you have an opinion here. Should Veronica play more demure, especially since at this point she really hasn't had much sex so she's a little shy or should she be more daring? The way I had it painted was the first way. At least the first time. Things would be different for the rest of the story. I would like to thank all of you who have read and the ones who have reviewed. It means a lot to me especially considering that this is my 1st Veronica Mars story. Please let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

The morning went relatively fast. Duncan and Veronica ate lunch together by themselves. Wallace was eating with his basketball buddies and Logan…was sitting at a nearby table his back to them eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So you want to come over tonight? We'll do dinner and a movie?" Duncan asked.

"I'd love to but I'll probably only have time for dinner. Then I'll need to go work on a new case."

"Anything you can share?"

Veronica shrugged. "Not really. Just that involves an obnoxious pest."

Logan turned around and glared at her and she grinned back at him. Luckily Duncan didn't notice this interaction.

"Well, that sucks. I was kind of hoping for a reprieve of last night." He grinned as he kissed her cheek.

Logan was still watching her. He had to find out what excuse she was going to give him.

"Oh, honey we should probably talk about that."

"Oh, god what? Was it not good for you?"

Logan broke out into hysterical laughter at the next table.

Duncan turned around and glared. "Got a problem, Logan?"

"No, I most certainly don't."

Veronica threw Logan a scowl. "No, Duncan it's not that. It's just I have my little monthly friend right now so we'll have to wait a week before we can do it again."

Logan smirked at her. Ahh, so she went for the most obvious excuse. It would have been funny had he chosen more than a week to see what excuses she came up with then.

"Oh well. That's too bad."

"I'll still come over and we can eat together though."

"Sounds good. Around 6:30?"

Veronica looked over Duncan's shoulder at Logan. "Sounds good."

"Better go." He gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Duncan left then which left Veronica glaring at Logan. "You want me to use my taser on you? Because if I use it on the particular area I have in mind, you won't be having sex for a good couple weeks."

Logan got up from his table to sit at hers. "That would throw a huge wrench in our plans." He whispered.

"Then keep your mouth shut." She hissed.

"By the way, great excuse."

Veronica shrugged. "Well, it was the easiest to come up with." She told him. "Besides this way he won't try to convince me otherwise. He tends to get squeamish when it comes to blood." She rose from her seat. "Got to go."

"Eight o'clock." He reminded her.

"I'm not stupid, Logan. I said I'd be there." She told him as she headed back in the school.

Veronica arrived at Duncan's room just before 6:30. She had changed into a dark red t-shirt and black shorts. Her hair was thrown up into a French twist. Her makeup was a little on the sultry side tonight. Nothing drastic though. When she was at home, she looked at herself in the mirror before she left her apartment and mentally asked herself, "Who am I dressing up for here?" She'd love to believe it was for Duncan. She had also went shopping for some new…lingerie of sorts earlier that afternoon and bought a deep red demi bra and panties. OK so that she bought specifically for Logan and tonight.

"Hey." Duncan opened the door and kissed her softly. "You look great."

"Oh, thanks." Veronica blushed.

"Come sit down."

They headed into the living room and took a seat on the couch. They talked about how their days were, both at school and that afternoon after they got out.

"Duncan, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Umm…did it bother you when Logan laughed at your question?"

Duncan groaned. "He just gets on my nerves."

"I know. He can be irritating." She cleared her throat. "It was him we heard last night."

Duncan's eyes grew wide. "Seriously? Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah." Veronica quickly nodded. "When I was leaving your room last night, he was leaving the other room. We had a good screaming match that started in the elevator, continued through the lobby, and out in the parking lot. Kind of surprised you didn't hear us."

Duncan smirked. "Sounds like it was entertaining."

"It kind of was, actually."

They soon ordered and Veronica got a grilled chicken salad and Duncan had a bacon cheeseburger with everything on it and fries. As she ate, Veronica could feel her stomach start to cramp. The nervousness was getting to her. She glanced at the wall clock. 7:20. She had to leave within the next 20 minutes to make it to Logan's by 8 o'clock.

She ate slowly. Duncan noticed just how slowly too. He frowned. "Are you OK, Veronica? Is the salad not good?"

"No, the salad is fine. I'm just kind of anxious about this case."

"Is it going to be dangerous?"

Veronica stared at him. Let's see. It involves ex-boyfriends, sex, and buried emotions. Hell yes it was dangerous. "No, not in the conventional sense. But there are a lot of touchy subjects with this case." Touchy subjects…Logan touching her everywhere. A shiver ran up through her.

"Are you cold?"

Veronica shook her head. "No, no I'm good."

"Well, I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks Duncan." Veronica smiled as her phone beeped. She glanced down at the message.

_-On ur way?_

Veronica groaned.

"Who's it from?"

"The obnoxious pest."

"They have your phone number?"

"If it's pivotal to the case, which most times it is, yes I give it to them." She rose from her seat. "I better go though. It's a little bit of a drive to where I'm going."

"OK." He pulled her in for a long kiss. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Veronica nodded. "Bye. See you tomorrow."

She waited until she was in her car before she dialed Logan's number. He picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hello sugarpuss."

She groaned. "Tell me something, Logan. Are you always this impatient when it comes to sex? Is this what it'll be like for the next week?"

"I was just checking."

"Logan, you knew I was at the Neptune Grand. You also know it only takes 15 minutes to get to your house from here. If you look at the time, it is now 7:35 which means I'm going to be 10 minutes early." She stressed early to him. "Relax. I'm on my way. I'll see you in 15 minutes, OK?"

"Do you remember the code to get in the gate?"

"Yes, I do."

"OK, I'll see you soon then."

Veronica hung up and headed to Logan's house. She made good timing. She arrived in 12 minutes vs. 15. She had made all the stoplights. She parked her car next to his X-Terra and headed into the house. The only light in the house was from the sunlight streaming through the floor to ceiling windows. Logan was nowhere around but if Veronica had to wager a guess it meant he was in his bedroom. And he was. His back was to her and he was on his cell phone.

"Nope, sorry." He paused. "Yeah, you'll hear no complaints from me about last night, Kendall…"

Veronica frowned. Why did that name sound so familiar?

"I just can't do it. As good as it was and it was pretty amazing, I made a deal."

Veronica walked in front of him then so he could see her. His dark eyes smoldered just looking at her.

"And I don't go back on them. I have to go. My plans for tonight just arrived and she looks incredible."

Veronica could feel cheeks staining pink.

"Of course there's someone else. You and I were never tied down, Kendall. Got to go though. Have a nice life." Logan clicked the phone off, threw it on his desk, and walked over and kissed her hard.

"You look gorgeous." He told him before he kissed her again.

Veronica opened her eyes to look at him. His dark brown eyes had a sultriness to them that made her think that he just wanted to eat her alive.

And with Logan, that was entirely possible she would find out.


	3. Experience and expectations

**OK so thank you again for the reviews and the input on how this should play out. I had the majority of people tell me how they think that Veronica should be shy and that was how I originally wrote it. It was nice that I saved what I wrote and there was probably 2000 words already written on this chapter. Hopefully you like it. Review please!**

* * *

"Of course there's someone else. You and I were never tied down, Kendall. Got to go though. Have a nice life." Logan clicked the phone off, threw it on his desk, and walked over and kissed her hard.

"You look gorgeous." He told her before he kissed her again.

Veronica opened her eyes to look at him. His dark brown eyes had a sultriness to them that made her think that he just wanted to eat her alive.

He pulled away a second later and looked her up and down. "So…did you dress up for me?"

"You really consider this dressing up?"

"Looks that way to me. So who was it for? Was it for Duncan?"

She groaned. "No one, Logan. These are just my regular clothes. There's nothing special about them. Why do you think I'm dressed up?"

"Well, your makeup's different and I never see you wear your hair like that."

Well, she was rather impressed. He was paying attention. "OK, maybe those were for you."

Logan smirked as he drew her to him. He was going to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Hold it."

"What?"

"Who was that?"

"When?"

"On the phone Logan."

"Last night's fling."

"I figured as much but why do I recognize her name?"

"I'm not sure."

"The only Kendall I can think of is Dick and Beaver's…" It then hit her. "stepmom! Oh god you're disgusting!" She made a grossed out face. "Seriously, I feel like I want to throw up now." She stomped her way into his bathroom, swung the door shut and let out a huge sigh. Really? Out of all the women he could have chosen to sleep with, it had to be Kendall Casablancas?

She glanced around his huge bathroom. The floor was marble, the countertop was granite, and the fixtures were gold. Not gold-plated actual 24k gold. He had two sinks, private water closet, a shower with 2 showerheads and 6 body jets on each side of the shower, and a Jacuzzi tub that could easily sit 4 people. He had an impressive bathroom. She gazed at the stuff on his sink. She noticed how his razor, shaving cream, and cologne were all sitting on the countertop. Apparently he was doing stuff for her too. He had looked like he had taken a shower.

She picked up his cologne bottle and slowly inhaled it. She loved that smell.

She heard the door click open. "Have you returned to the land of sanity yet?" He asked as he stepped in.

"You're still disgusting." She told him as she smelled the cologne again.

"What are you doing?" He saw his cologne bottle in her right hand.

"Smelling your cologne."

"Why?"

"Because I love the smell of it." She told him as she set the bottle down and made her way back into his room.

Logan grinned. He actually remembered that and that was why he was wearing it.

She headed back into his room and glanced around. Logan had been nice enough to actually clean his room and his bed was actually made. "You're trying to impress me, aren't you?" She grinned but her stomach had butterflies. Huge, enormous butterflies. Why was she so nervous? She wasn't a virgin. Then again, she had only had sex twice and one of them while she was virtually unconscious.

"Are you?" He asked as he walked over to her and pulled her to him. He took the clip out of her hair and let her wavy blonde hair cascade just past her shoulders.

"Uh-huh." She told him as he leaned down and kissed her. She moaned a little as his tongue swept inside her mouth. His arms snaked around her waist as he brought her in closer to him. She could feel his erection pressing into her.

A little shiver ran through her then which caused Logan to pull back a second later. Yeah, he could feel it too. "OK, I need to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Hmm…what?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Veronica scowled. "Why do you keep questioning whether or not I want to do this?"

"Because you're shaking, Veronica. I know you said you're doing this for me but if you're not doing it for you too…"

"I am, OK?" She cut in. "I am OK, Logan? I was kind of hoping that I could get away without admitting this to you."

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I'm gonna deny this if you ever let it out of this room…" She started and Logan's face broke out into a huge grin.

"Curiosity was starting to get to you, wasn't it?"

Veronica sighed. "Yes, OK? It was. I'm serious, Logan if that information leaves this room…"

"It won't. I promise." His hands ran up and down her arms. "OK so explain to me why you're so nervous then."

"Because Logan I'm thinking about how much experience I have vs. how much experience you have…"

He cut her off. "Are you being serious?"

She nodded.

"Veronica, you're worrying over nothing. That doesn't matter to me." He kissed her softly. "I know Duncan's the only person you've slept with. We'll take things slow, OK?"

"OK." She told him as she kissed him.

His arms were wrapped around her waist again. "OK, what else?"

She looked confused. "What do you mean, 'what else'?"

"Come on Veronica. There's something else because you're not relaxing. What else?"

"Expectations."

"Expectations?"

"I heard your conversation with Kendall, Logan, remember?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. What about it?"

"Don't you remember how you rated last night?"

Logan was following her now. He sighed. "Veronica, I want you to relax, OK? Yeah, last night was pretty amazing but I'm not expecting that from you."

Veronica's expression went bland. "Huh. I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted."

He groaned. "Veronica…I just meant the woman has moves that she would have only learned as a hooker. I don't expect you to be like her." He told her. "I don't want you to be like her." His hands cupped her face. "What I want, and this is very important to me, is that you enjoy tonight. Actually it's really important that you enjoy every night but we'll take it one night at a time. So re…" Veronica cut him off with a kiss.

Her arms got wrapped around his neck and his went around her waist. It was different this time. She had calmed down.

"We're wearing far too many clothes, you know."

She smiled. "True."

Logan's hands grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. He sucked in a huge breath. God, red was definitely her color.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just look so gorgeous."

"Quite a line, Logan." She told him as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of him.

"It's the truth." He insisted. "I promise." His fingers unsnapped the button on her shorts and the zipper came down and they were pushed down. She kicked them to the side and then he saw they were matching panties.

"Wow! A matching set. You're a vision in red." He marveled as he kissed her neck. He inhaled her perfume. She smelled like heaven. "Did you wear this to school today?"

Veronica went to working unbuttoning his jeans and shoved them down. "No I didn't even buy them until after school."

Logan grinned. "Please tell me you bought them for me."

"Yes, you had a large influence on it."

He was even happier then as he kicked his jeans to the side. He swung her up into his arms which made her gasp. He gently laid her down in the middle of his bed and climbed in between her legs.

He leaned down and kissed her gently at first but then she opened her mouth and his tongue danced around with hers. Her legs wrapped around the small of Logan's back which brought him in even closer to her. His erection was pressing into her stomach.

Logan's lips traveled down from her mouth to her cheek, her throat then her neck. Veronica sighed as he made his way to the valley in between her breasts. Veronica knew where he was heading next and before Logan knew what was happening the lights were out. He had a switch right by his bed.

Just as quickly as the lights had went out, they came back on. "What are you doing?"

"Turning the light off."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Two reasons; 1, I don't want them off and 2…" He stopped to kiss her. "I want to look."

"Logan…"

"More importantly I want you to look."

"I've seen myself naked before, thank you."

Logan chuckled. "I meant, look at me."

He knew this was still all apart of Veronica being nervous. He was trying his hardest to be patient and take things in stride. Especially since he knew a great deal of people had sex with the lights off. Actually, most people probably did but Logan didn't like that. The dark was excellent for hiding things and not just physically. Emotions got hidden that way too. Besides, this was going to teach Veronica that there was absolutely nothing to be scared of.

"Oh." She told him.

He got up and turned out all of the lights except for the ones right above his bed. He dimmed them a little though. "Better?"

She nodded.

Logan reached for her hands and pulled her to her knees. He started to push one of her bra straps down, "So…will you let me look?"

Veronica was still hesitant though.

"Veronica…look at me."

She looked up to meet his gaze.

"There's no one here except the two of us, OK?"

"I know." She nodded.

"You do trust me, don't you?"

Ahh…the trust question. She knew it would be brought up eventually. After everything they've been through, did she trust him? She found herself saying, "yes" and was actually believing it. She grabbed his right hand and put it on her front clasp. He unhooked it and let it fall away.

He stood there, taking her in. He shook his head which made Veronica start to panic.

"Good God what?"

"God, you're even more gorgeous than I ever imagined."

"Logan…"

"It's not a line." He insisted anticipating what she was going to say. "It's the honest to God truth. You're perfect, Veronica." He told her as his hands went up to cup her breasts. His thumbs brushed across her nipples which caused her to moan.

"I'm not perfect, Logan." She struggled to get out.

"In my eyes, you are."

Logan tilted her back onto the bed and climbed back on top of her. He kissed her softly again and trailed kisses down to her chest. He took one tiny nipple in his mouth and suckled on her. Veronica moaned which made Logan grin. After spending some time teasing and nipping at it, he switch sides and did it to the other one.

"God, Logan."

"And to think this isn't even the best part." He reminded her. His hands went to work removing her panties then. "Fabulous." He told her as he removed them and tossed them to the side. "So beautiful."

He kissed his way down her body and stopped at her stomach. "Ready to try this?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Veronica all you need to do is just relax." He told her as he kissed her stomach. "Seriously relax."

Yeah, easier said than done, in her book. Logan decided to skip over using his fingers first and just went to using his mouth. As soon as she felt his lips touch her there, Veronica nearly went crazy.

"Relax Veronica." He told her quietly. "Just enjoy." He let his tongue delve into her and that was when Veronica finally let go. He worked her into a frenzy and even though she never really said when she was coming, he pretty much had it pinned down to the time she was because she screamed oh god Logan. He just smirked to himself.

He got himself off the floor and started to take off his boxers.

"What, you're not going to let me do it?" She fake pouted.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to be able to move." He told her.

She slowly sat up and stood up then. She was trying to muster enough courage to bring herself to remove his boxers. Logan brought her hands on top of hers and put them on the top of his boxers.

"Go ahead." He whispered in her ear.

She then went and hooked her thumbs inside his boxers and tugged them down. He kicked them to the side.

"You're going to kill me, Logan." She told him.

"What are you talking about?"

She looked down and looked at him. "You're going to kill me." She repeated.

"You just may be surprised." He smirked as he guided her back to the bed.

"No you're the one in for a surprise. I am petite, Logan. Remember that." She laid down and he climbed back on top of her. He kissed her softly reached in his nightstand drawer and pulled out one of the condoms and to be on the safe side, some lubricant too. Veronica was sure they were going to need a good majority of it.

He tore the wrapper and paused before putting it on. He looked at her. "You want to?"

"No, I don't." She quickly told him.

Logan smirked. "I'm going to get you to do this before the week is over."

"Fine. But not tonight."

Logan went ahead and rolled the condom on and then put some of the lubricant on. Veronica would later question just how much he was using. He leaned down and kissed her. He slowly guided himself inside her.

So she was right; she was petite…and very tight. "God, Veronica." He said in a low voice. "I swear if I didn't know your past, I would honestly think you're a virgin. You're so incredibly tight."

"Gee thanks."

"It's not a bad thing." Logan protested. "If anything it's going to make this even more amazing."

Veronica grinned at him.

He kissed her again. He moved a little further inside her. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She nodded and with that, Logan moved a little ways out before plunging into her. Veronica's eyes rolled back in her head.

"God, Logan." She moaned.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her hands ran up and down his back as he moved in and out of her. It was by no means the real head banging sex that Logan had the night before but it was still pretty incredible. Especially at the end when he got to watch her climax and moan his name over and over. He never normally paid attention really to things like that. The vocal cues where enough for him but with Veronica…it was different.

At the end, while he was still inside her, Logan asked. "Are you doing OK?"

In response she kissed him. Soft at first, then harder. "Yeah, I'm fine, Logan."

"You never cease to amaze me, Veronica."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." She teased as he got out of her.

"I'm saying it to you."

"Well thank you."

He kissed her again. He couldn't help but watch her and think to himself, _'God I love this woman'_.

At the same time, Veronica looked at him and was thinking, _'Is it really possible to be in love with two men at the same time? If so, I'm in trouble.'_

* * *

**OK so hopefully it was a halfway decent chapter. I've definitely written racier. Any one who has read my Gossip Girl stories knows that but this is just the start I figured. It may get racier as we go on. OK, good news is I've got about 1000 words for sure written on the next chapter and the keyword for it is bathtub. You can imagine what they're going to do I'm sure. Another word to pique your interest: sleepover. I'll hopefully get the next chapter out within the next couple days. Review please! I love them!**_  
_


	4. Sleepover pt 1

**OK so I've been questioning myself A LOT writing this chapter and some of it has to do with what people were telling me about the last chapter. I'm glad the majority of you liked it. A reminder: this is an OOC story. I have stated that from the very beginning. Some mentioned that they can't see Veronica cheating on Duncan and in the regular world of Veronica Mars, she wouldn't. But this is an out of character story. And actually Duncan's not going to be squeaky clean here. I have something planned for him. DLillith21 has the right idea just imagining Logan and Veronica as two single people doing an experiment. I wrote this chapter longer but like I said, some of the reviews on the last chapter are making me second guess myself and I'm releasing it slower. I would still like your opinion because I do like reviews and love hearing what you think but I'd really like you to remember it's OOC story before commenting how it's not believable.  
**

* * *

The next morning, Veronica moaned in agony. God, she was sore! Like unbelievably sore. During the sex she couldn't feel the pain but she could sure as hell feel it now.

She slowly got dressed and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. Her dad looked at her curiously.

"Honey…did you turn into an 80 year old woman overnight?"

"Ha, ha." She grumbled. "No, I…" She had to think of a reason quick. "was having horrible leg cramps last night. They started at about 2 o'clock in the morning."

"Are you going to be OK?"

Sure, once she killed Logan. "Yeah, I'll be fine, dad. Don't worry about me." She cracked a smile and got some cereal for breakfast.

She arrived at school pretty early considering. She slowly made her way from the parking lot towards the school. It seemed to take forever considering she was moving at a snail's pace.

Logan was standing next to his X-Terra, smirking.

"If you say one word, I'll smack you." She warned him as she past him.

"What's with you?"

"Like you don't know." She slugged him then.

"Ow!"

"I can't even fucking walk because I'm so sore Logan! Are you happy?"

Logan concealed a smirk, "Really? Well, I didn't hear you complaining during." He was keeping his voice low and glancing around checking for eavesdroppers. "In fact, the main noise I heard out of you was you moaning oh God Logan over and over."

"Yeah, well about 2 o'clock this morning I was doing a different kind of moaning."

"Have you been taking anything?"

"Yes." They were 100 feet away from the school entrance. "We can't talk about this anymore. I'll see you later."

Right before she set foot in her English class, her phone beeped.

_-put ur phone on vibrate _

Veronica sighed. _–Y? 2 tease me relentlessly?_

_-2 check on u. I do actually care Veronica. Just because I don't show it here, doesn't mean I don't._

She gave a sad smile. It was nice to hear say that.

_-Fine_

She got in her seat with about 30 seconds to spare. Wallace looked at her curiously. "Mars, you OK?"

"Yeah, just extremely tired…and sore. Very sore."

"Why?"

Her phone vibrated then. She kept it concealed between her legs so the teacher wouldn't see. She very sneakily glanced at her phone.

_-Go on. Tell him Y._

Veronica groaned._ – U r not even in this class. How do u know what he asked?'_

_-I can c in ur classroom._

Her head craned around to the door just in time to see Logan head around the corner.

"Miss Mars? Is there a problem?" Her teacher asked.

She quickly shook her head. "No sir."

The teacher went back to explaining the assignment. Veronica sighed in relief. That was close.

"Slept wrong." Veronica explained to Wallace. "Had a bunch of leg cramps."

"Ooo…that's not good."

"Yeah, very painful."

When lunch rolled around Duncan watched with worry as he saw Veronica hobble towards their table. He reached out and grabbed her book bag. Everyone was at their usual spots.

"Veronica. Oh my god. What happened?"

Veronica half-laughed. "Oh, I'm fine, Duncan. I just woke up at 2 o'clock this morning with horrible leg cramps. I'm OK really."

"You had me worried."

"Don't be." She shrugged him off.

"So what are your plans for the night?"

Veronica sighed. "Homework, taking a nice long bubble bath, and getting work done on some cases."

"Oh, so you won't have time to get something to eat then?"

"I'll probably just make a sandwich. I really want to take that bath. I'm hoping it will help my legs."

"No, no I understand."

Veronica sent a quick text to Logan then. He flipped his phone open and read:

_-And I mean that_

Her phone buzzed a second later and surprisingly it wasn't Logan's message but her dad calling.

"Hey dad." She said as she picked at her pizza.

"Hey honey. I just wanted to let you know that. I'm going to have to go out of town for the night."

"Overnight?" Veronica said a little too loudly which meant that Logan heard. Duncan's eyebrows shot up interest and Logan's ears perked up too.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked her dad.

"Missing girl who's 8. Her mom suspects her ex took her since he lost his custody rights."

"Ooo…that's never good. So umm…" She looked at Duncan, then at Logan. Both had their eyes on her. "where are you heading?"

"Santa Fe. I'll be back hopefully by the time you get out of school tomorrow."

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Veronica…"

So so close. "Don't worry dad. I will be the only human sleeping in our apartment."

"And be home by 11. I will be calling."

"I promise I will be. I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

"OK. Bye honey. I love you."

"Love you too dad. Bye." Veronica hung up and set her phone down beside her on the bench.

"So your dad's going to be out of town for the night?" Duncan tried to act casual.

Veronica nodded as she ate her pizza. "Custody issue, missing girl." She reached in her bag for her Tylenol.

"So…you want me to come over and stay?"

Veronica sighed. "Well, I didn't want to tell you this but I guess I'll have to now." She threw her pills back and swallowed them with a gulp of water.

Duncan stared at her and Logan looked over at her. "What is it?"

"I've been sleeping with someone else." Duncan's face went expressionless and Logan's mouth dropped open. "And he's warm and cuddly, and my 40 pound pillow."

Logan quickly closed his mouth. She hadn't been talking about him; she was talking about her dog.

Duncan laughed. "What, you don't think that Backup would let me sleep in your bed?"

She cleared her throat. "Backup would not let you get anywhere near my bed." She clarified to him. "Besides, it's not like we can do anything, remember?"

"Oh right." He nodded. "Well, there's still this." He leaned over and kissed her. Logan turned around and rolled his eyes. This was so annoying!

Veronica realized that Logan was watching when she felt the vibration on the bench where her phone was. "That's true. We do have that. We'll just have to make due for now." She glanced down and noticed there were 6 messages from Logan. She frowned. 6? She stole a glance at him and scowled. He shrugged as a response. She sighed as she silently read them:

_-Thank u 4 FINALLY stopping that_

She rolled her eyes at that and continued on:

_-7 words 4 u_

Her eyes narrowed as she continued the rest of the messages.

_-You_

_-Me_

_-My bathtub_

_-All night long_

Veronica sighed. She liked the idea but she was still in a lot of pain. She started typing.

_-Give me a good reason 2 agree 2 this_

She sent the message and watch with narrowed eyes as he typed.

He looked back up and smirked. She didn't wait for the buzzing.

_-I'll give y 2: 1) u already agreed 2 this_

She rolled her eyes at him as a response.

_-2, I want 2 wake up w/u next 2 me in my bed_

She read it and took a heavy sigh. God, why did he have to make this so hard?

"Say Duncan, I'm sorry but I need to head back to class."

"Already? But you didn't even really get a chance to eat." He argued.

"I'm fine. I umm…just don't have much of an appetite. I need to go." She gave him a quick kiss. "I'll talk to you later."

As she began to walk away from the table, she started to type Logan a message.

_-Meet me in the bathroom in 10 min. Not b4 that Logan. Have 2 check room._

Logan flipped his phone open, read the message and smirked to himself as he got up. He froze though when he noticed her glaring at him. His phone buzzed.

_-I said 10 min. Not b4 Logan!_

So he sent one back to her._ –Getting stuff out of my locker. I heard u._

Veronica nodded after she read the message and took off into the school. She grabbed a book out of her locker and made her way to the bathroom. There were a couple girls in there but they were getting ready to leave.

Logan actually gave her 11 minutes. He quietly tapped on the door since he figured she would have locked it to prevent any other girls from coming in. Veronica flipped the lock and yanked Logan in. She shut the door and locked it again.

"What the hell are you…" She didn't get to finish the sentence since Logan's lips were then crushing hers.

Veronica pulled away from him quickly. "Stop it." She hissed. "What are you trying to do with this, Logan?" She flashed her phone at him. "These messages?"

"Suggesting how we could spend the night." He told her.

"You heard what I said, Logan. I'm taking a bubble bath and cuddling up with my 40 pound security blanket."

"Counteroffer?"

She sighed. "What?"

"Take a bubble bath at my house…"

"Logan…"

"Uh, I'm not finished."

Veronica shut up then.

"Come over, take a bubble bath. I'll let you even take the 1st one by yourself considering I'll be cooking…"

Veronica wondered what to question first: the cooking or the implication of there being more than one bath. She opened her mouth.

"In a second." He told her. He then pulled her to him. "Then later, we'll take one together." He kissed her neck. "We'll try the water version and see." He kissed a spot right under her ear. "I really liked you mentioning a bath. I haven't tried it that way before."

Veronica pulled her head back and looked at him curiously. "Never?"

"Never." He confirmed. "Just like I've never gotten lucky enough to have a girl spend the night in my room…"

"Seriously? You and Lilly never…"

"Never a full night, try as I might have." He admitted. He let that sink in for a minute. He realized that she just got new information.

"I probably wouldn't be there until after 6."

Logan's face broke out into a huge grin.

Veronica smiled. "I have to run some errands and take Backup for his walk."

"How far are you really going to be able to walk?" Logan teased.

"Excuse me…who helped contribute to the pain I'm in?" She reminded him.

"Pain is temporary." Logan told her. He glanced at his watch then. "Better go." He gave her a quick kiss then peeked out the door. The coast was clear. He left then. The rest of the day was relatively long and boring. When she got out of school, the 1st place she headed was home. She changed her clothes into what she was going to wear tomorrow. This way she didn't have to carry any additional luggage. She also set up to forward the home phone calls to her cell phone. She grabbed Backup's leash and headed with him to the dog beach. She spent about 45 minutes letting him run around. She reviewed the last thing she needed to do before she went to Logan's: Abel Koontz contacted her and wanted to see her. He was in the end stage of his cancer. When she got to the hospital, he pleaded with her to find his daughter, Amelia. He needed to see her before he died. Veronica told him she would do her best to locate her.

Before she left the hospital, Veronica decided to go see Meg. She hadn't seen her since the accident. She quietly crept in her room and as soon as she did, her mouth dropped open. There was Duncan, asleep in the chair next to Meg's bed. She couldn't believe this. But the surprises kept on coming because it was then Veronica noticed a bunch of monitors…way more than what should have been needed. She was quiet not to wake up Duncan. She then noticed Meg's stomach. It wasn't an enormous bump but Meg was definitely pregnant. It hit Veronica then. Oh my god, Meg is pregnant with Duncan's baby. Veronica rushed out of the room as if her feet had wings.

She headed to Logan's and arrived there at 6:32. She parked next to his X-Terra again and made her way into the house. Logan was actually in the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Hey, I was beginning to worry about you."

"Sorry." Veronica said in a monotone. "I got caught up with my errand at the hospital."

"What's going on?" He asked as he leaned over the counter to kiss her.

She didn't talk at first. Logan stared at her. "Veronica…"

"Meg's pregnant with Duncan's baby." She blurted out.

Logan's eyes grew wide. "What?

* * *

**OK so I moved up Meg's pregnancy and I know there wasn't much time between the accident and when Logan and Veronica had their conversation in the Neptune Grand hallway. So figure Meg was wearing more baggy clothes the day of the accident or figure more time between the two situations. I don't know. And just so you all know, it will come out what Veronica and Logan have been doing. Duncan does figure it out. As for the whole bubble bath thing, I wrote when Veronica did hers but stopped short of writing the one with Logan and Veronica together. In fact, I stopped writing while they were eating. Originally I was going to write this as if Veronica was too upset finding out about Duncan, Meg and the baby to take one with Logan and Logan understood that. And they didn't do anything. Offer opinions on where you want to see this go please. I really would like ideas. I really do appreciate the reviews. I try to respond to them all. It's just hearing it's not believable kind of gets to me because I never said this would follow in the vein of the regular Veronica Mars story you know? Please review!**


	5. Sleepover pt 2

**OK first of all, sorry for the delay. I kept telling people within the next couple days and it just kept getting extended. Second, wow! I got 14 reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad that you all liked it. I was thinking I may not get any reviews based on the comment I made at the beginning of the story. I'm glad people still like this story. This wasn't an easy chapter to write. I had to do some thinking about how I wanted this to go. Anyway, please review! I do love reading them.**

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah. I saw her stomach and not only that, Duncan was sitting in the chair right next to her bed."

"Did you talk to him?"

Veronica rested her head on the counter. "No he was asleep."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Logan. I feel like I got the wind knocked out of me."

"Are you going to be OK?"

"I think so. I just…need a little time."

"How are you feeling physically?"

"A little better but still kind of sore."

"Well, supper's going to be at least half an hour. Why don't you go take that bath?"

"Logan…"

"I'm suggesting it so you can relax and distress. You've been through a lot Veronica. Relieving the physical pain will just be an added bonus."

She nodded. "OK."

"Be back down here in 45 minutes, OK?"

"What are you making?"

He grinned. "Grilling steaks."

"It's going to take you 45 minutes to grill steaks?"

"No, I'm baking potatoes too."

"Hmm…okay. Be back in a little bit."

It took about 7 minutes to run her water. She added the bubble bath which Logan had left on the edge of the tub. She would have questioned the fact that he had bubble bath to begin with but the remembered it could have been either his mom's or Trina's.

The water was about as hot as she could stand it. She submerged in it and let out a heavy sigh. _Wow! This feels incredible_, she realized. She had taken a seat right next to the jets and the switch to turn them on. She flipped the switch on and was instantly engulfed in a ton of bubbles. She turned the jets off a couple minutes later. Wow! This was doing wonders for her pain. Her physical pain that is. The mental anguish she was still working on.

Logan came upstairs about half an hour later and smirked when he saw her. She had dozed off.

"Veronica." He nudged her shoulder.

"Can't move, Logan." She admitted with her eyes closed. "I've become one with this tub."

"OK, give me your hands."

She opened her eyes and gave him her hands and he was able to pull her to her feet. He held onto her hands as she stepped out of the tub. He grabbed one of his bath towels from the rack and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She started to dry herself.

"You're welcome." He grinned. "Are you hungry?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, supper is ready as soon as you come downstairs."

Veronica took her time dressing. She glanced in the mirror before she headed downstairs. She ran her fingers through her hair quickly. When she got downstairs, Logan was putting the plates on the island.

"You want something to drink? Wine?" He asked as he put a steak on each of their plates and grabbed a baked potato for each of them.

"Are you going to have some of it too? I don't want to be the only one drinking it."

"Sure if that's what you want to drink."

"OK, sure."

Logan wandered into the back and grabbed a bottle of wine from the wine cellar. After he poured them each a glass he took a seat next to her.

Veronica cut her steak, dipped it in steak sauce, and ate it. "Mmm…" She moaned which Logan smirked at. "The boy can cook."

"Are you really surprised?"

"Actually yes."

Logan laughed. "Why?" He took a bite of his own steak.

"Because I figured you'd have someone cooking for you or ordering takeout or something."

"Nobody cooks for me. It's been a trial and error process but steaks are the one thing I can make extremely well. I probably get take out a couple times a week but other than that, I fend for myself."

"I'm impressed, Logan."

Logan smiled to himself. It was always nice to hear her admit that. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "So…umm what have you been doing since school let out?" She was trying to keep the mood light. She didn't want to think about Duncan or Meg or even sex right now.

"Oh, I just got back from surfing around 6."

"Any waves?" Veronica asked as she piled on sour cream and butter onto her baked potato.

"Some, not many."

Veronica let her wander as she ate her food. She had seen Logan surf on several occasions throughout their time together last summer. He was very good at it. He had even tried to get her to go out with him. She did…but after spending 3 seconds on the board, she fell over. That was her only attempt at it.

"You OK?" Logan nudged her arm.

She nodded. "Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"My one and only attempt at surfing." She admitted as she ate her baked potato.

Logan gave her a half smile. "You should really try it again."

"I really don't think I'm made to surf." She told him.

A few seconds later, Veronica's phone started to buzz. She noticed the caller ID which said Duncan. She sighed. She really wasn't up for taking his call.

"Hello?"

"Veronica, hey."

"Oh hey Duncan." She stared at Logan.

"Where are you? I just stopped by your apartment and you weren't there."

Veronica frowned. "I had errands to run and now I'm getting a quick bite to eat. Why?"

"Well, I was just worried when I couldn't find you. I know that you were in pain and stuff at school."

I'm still in pain. "I'm OK, Duncan. So umm…what did you do after school?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Not much. Been mainly hanging around the suite."

Veronica was doing her best not to cry. Logan could tell she was starting to lose it. He wanted to reach out and grab her hand but something stopped him.

"Talked to my parents."

"Oh, how are they?" Her voice started to crack.

"They're OK."

"That's good."

"You OK, Veronica?"

"Fine, Duncan. I need to go. My food's getting cold."

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK."

"I love you too."

Veronica looked at Logan. She couldn't say the actual words to Duncan when she was with Logan. Especially since she was questioning her love for each of them right now. She wanted to believe that she wasn't feeling anything like remotely being in love with Logan. His actions today were making her think twice though.

"Me too. Bye." She mumbled into the phone and then quickly hung it up. She put her head in her hands.

"What is it?"

"I don't know who to be more mad at: Duncan for lying to me or myself."

"Why you?"

"Because of this, Logan. What we're doing. You know, it's been nice with the fact that you cooked and the fact that you let me indulge in your bathtub…"

Logan grinned.

"But let's not forget the real reason I'm even here. I'm only here because of the deal we made and the sex you want us to have in the bathtub."

Logan took a bite of his steak. "You know, I've actually been thinking about that and we don't have to."

"We don't have to?" Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"No we don't."

"Logan this whole thing was your idea." She reminded him.

"I know and maybe eventually we'll try it but I'm more worried about you and everything you went through today."

She stared at him in disbelief. Did he really just pass up sex on account of what happened to her today? Was he actually taking her feelings into account? It actually surprised her.

"I understand if you'd rather sleep at home. You don't have to stay here."

"You don't want me to?"

"I'd love it if you did but I understand if you'd rather go home."

"I can't go home." Veronica concluded sadly.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be alone."

Before Logan knew what he was doing, he had pulled her into a hug.

She moved away a few seconds later, though. "If I go home, all I'm going to do is think about Duncan and Meg and their baby."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know; something that doesn't remind me of how my life is falling apart."

"We could play poker." Logan told her and she grinned.

"Really? You're up for losing to me again?"

"Nah, I think you rigged that game somehow." He teased and she fake gasped.

"I kicked your ass fair and square. How the hell could I ever rig that game when each of us was dealing and not just me?"

Logan realized that she got him there. "I thought you had never played poker though."

"Haven't you ever heard of a crash course?" She raised an eyebrow as she ate her steak. "Besides, playing the game and getting the money is what helped me give my dad is dream Christmas present."

Logan smiled. She knew in reality she was telling the truth. She was a fast learner.

It took them another half an hour to finish eating. After they were done, they hung out in the living room playing poker and watching the Big Lebowski on TV. They played several games and the majority of the games were once again won by Veronica.

"Is this hurting your ego yet?" Veronica teased.

Logan smirked back at her. Her cell phone began to ring then and the call ID said it was her dad. She glanced at the time; it was just after 11.

"Hello? Oh hi dad." Veronica yawned. "No, I was up but I'm getting ready for bed. Pretty wiped out. It's been a long day. Yeah, OK. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you too. Bye."

"Nice fake yawn." Logan told her.

"Actually that was a real one. It has been a long day." She told him as he cleaned up the cards and the poker chips. "I'm getting tired."

"Well, let's head upstairs then."

When they got to Logan's room he dug around in the drawers of his dresser and tossed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt onto the bed. "There's something to sleep in. I didn't think you brought anything."

"Well, I was trying to eliminate the need for a suitcase you know?" She was originally just going to sleep in her bra and panties but decided not to bring it up. Veronica quickly got changed and tossed her clothes onto his nearby chair. "Thank you."

Logan smiled. "You're welcome."

They climbed into his bed with Logan on the left and Veronica on the right. He glanced over at her, "Are you comfortable?"

She nodded as she yawned. "You have an insanely comfortable bed, Logan. I can tell that already."

Logan grinned.

"I have to admit. You did surprise me."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Why? By saying we didn't have to have sex?"

"Yes."

"Veronica, it would be kind of nice if every once in awhile you didn't sell me short here."

Veronica glanced at him confused.

"You're kind of surprising me too thinking that I care more about sex and this deal than I do about your feelings. I do actually care about you, Veronica."

Veronica gave him a small smile, "I care about you too, Logan." She quietly admitted. "I'm not trying to sell you short, you know. But I don't think that most guys would actually care."

"Since when am I most guys?" Logan smirked.

"That's true; you're not." She leaned over and kissed him. She lingered for a moment then pulled back.

"Goodnight." She told him as she turned over.

"Goodnight Veronica." He smiled at her. He had to catch himself before he said I love you. He had very nearly said the words. He wrapped his arm around her waist as a test to see whether or not she would leave it there or if she'd want her own personal space.

But she didn't move it so Logan took it as an excellent sign. He looked over a second later and grinned. Veronica was already out cold. He stayed awake for a little while watching her sleep. It was just after 11:30 when he fell asleep.

Veronica woke up at 2:17 and had to remember that she was in Logan's bed…with Logan's arm wrapped around her. She had to admit; it did feel rather nice. She had never slept with a guy all night; and shock of shock apparently Logan had never slept with a girl all night either. _I could get used to this_, she thought. Then her eyes grew wide. Did she really just think that?

Logan had been a perfect gentleman tonight. There had been a few of those nights when they had been together. OK so there had been several. Wow! She did have the ability to sell him short, she realized. _I__ really needed to stop doing that_, she told herself.

She didn't know what she was going to do about Duncan. Part of her felt betrayed. Then the other part of her realized that if he knew what was going on between her and Logan, he'd feel betrayed too. This was going to be hard but she knew it was the right thing to do. She'd have to tell Duncan that she knew his secret and that he needed to go back to Meg. She was pregnant with his child and there was no way that Veronica was going to keep him from being with his child. The question was…when would she tell him? She determined the sooner the better.

While she was lying there, she could feel Logan bring her closer into him. Like super close; like she now had the ability to feel that he was getting turned on. She didn't know if it was her, a dirty dream or just nature that turned him on.

He kissed her neck. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?" His eyes fluttered open as she turned around to look at him. She just smiled at him. "Veronica?"

She brought him in close and kissed him.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No, because I don't even want to think right now. I just want to do." She kissed him again. He reached over and pulled her on top of him. She liked this position.

"And what do you want to do?"

She grinned devilishly. "I want to take a bath."

"Seriously?" He raised an eyebrow. He glanced over at his alarm clock. "At 2:30 in the morning?"

"Something tells me this is also something that you haven't done."

Logan grinned. "That's very true."

"Would you rather sleep?" Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"Not when you're the alternative." Logan told her as he kissed her.

Veronica moaned as she opened her mouth and let his tongue meld with hers. "Are you even going to be able to wait that long while I run a bath?"

"I should be fine but the quicker you run it, the better off I'll be."

She kissed him again then headed into his bathroom. It didn't take long for the water to be ran. Veronica quickly undressed and got in bathtub.

"Logan…" Veronica said in a sing-song voice.

When he came in, Veronica was surrounded in a sea of bubbles.

"Wow!" He commented as he undressed and took care of protection before he got in. "Bubbles are you." He grinned as he sat down next to her and kissed her.

"Glad you think so." She giggled as he kissed her neck.

"Come here." He pulled her onto his lap. He went ahead and slid himself into her. "Are you feeling OK?"

"Mm-hmm." She kissed him then.

"Of course the downfall of trying it this way is that you'll have to do the majority of the work."

"I think I'll be just fine." She told him. She knew with her doing most of the work, she could set the pace and control everything. She moved further into his lap which of course got him further into her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him. His hands rested on her hips then glided up her back. When she kissed his neck, his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs plucking at her nipples until they hardened into stiff peaks.

She moaned against him. "Ready?"

"Absolutely." He grinned as he kissed her again.

It took Veronica a little time to get into a rhythm but it wasn't long before she had it down. By the time she came, Logan actually did too.

She was still sitting in his lap. His hands were sitting on her hips. "And how was it this time? Are you OK?" Logan asked.

Veronica grinned as she kissed him. "I'm fine, Logan. Being in water helped a lot I think."

"Well, that and you being in control helped a lot too."

Veronica nodded as she moved away from him. "That helped too."

He grinned. "I have to admit. Water is quickly becoming my favorite."

Veronica laughed. "Yeah, me too."

He leaned over and kissed her again then looked at the time. It was almost 3:30. "Come on. We should probably head back to bed."

Veronica nodded as she slowly stood up. "Good point." She took her time getting out of the tub to make sure she wouldn't fall. Logan got out behind her. Veronica quickly dried off and put Logan's clothes back on that she wore to bed. She was back in his bed before he was. It was a few minutes later that he joined her.

"Tired?" He asked as he climbed in behind her.

"A little." She turned around. She then gave him a shy grin. "Mostly, I'm still flying though."

Logan grinned. "Yeah, me too. But you should try and sleep. I'd prefer it if you weren't dead on your feet in the morning."

She nodded. "Goodnight."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Goodnight."

Veronica yawned as she turned back around and was facing away from , OK so she was tired. A few seconds later, her eyes fluttered shut. What a night…morning, technically. Veronica actually felt at peace. She would soon realize that it was going to be short-lived.

* * *

**OK so I had to do mental pictures in my head of what this could have looked like. Then of course I went to the Cosmo website and got a better idea ;) So things will be short-lived because people start finding out. Also, I'm going to set a scene like the one where Veronica comes back to Logan's hotel room the morning after the prom and catches him with Kendall. Not exactly like it though. The question who should she catch with him? Should it be Kendall or like Madison Sinclair? Give me ideas please! Review please!**


	6. Authors Note

Hello, OK so I didn't really think this was going to be necessary but maybe it is since I've only gotten 4 reviews. When I wrote that there would be a scene similar to the one that happened the morning after the prom, I put that it would be similar but not exactly. And by the not exactly, I was going to have it look like Logan could have slept with someone but he's NOT GOING TO. I'm emphasizing that people. It's all about perception and what Veronica thinks happened. There's a reason this is going into the story. It has to do with the following chapter. It's already been voiced by the people who have reviewed that they absolutely do not want Madison as the person. If you want to know why this is going in and what's going to happen, I will tell you but you'll want to respond with a review or a pm. I'm not going to post it in the story in case there are people who want to be surprised. I'd still like to know what you think of the previous chapter so let me know, OK?

Mandy


	7. Anchors Away

**Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to take 10 days but it's been tough to come up with different places for them to have sex and stuff. You can guess by the name of the chapter they're going to be sailing. Thank you for all the reviews. I do appreciate them and I apologize to anyone's I haven't replied to. I'm going to do that after I release the chapter. OK, so this is Wednesday (In the story). I have an outline of how this is going to go. It may still change but I have something I'm going off of. Anyway, read and review please. I love to read them. **

* * *

Wednesday got off to a late start…40 minutes late to be exact. First period had already started by the time Logan and Veronica were rushing around his room getting ready. There was a moment though that they both stopped and looked at each other. They each grinned. They weren't going to regret that very early morning bubble bath.

Veronica left first and arrived at school just in time for the start of her 2nd period class. She got some looks as she walked in. Her hair was in a little disarray.

Logan arrived about 15 minutes after Veronica did. They were in different classes though. She frowned when she read his text message to her:

_-Duncan's not here_

She stared at the message. _–What?_

_-He's not here. _

Veronica suddenly became very pissed off. Wallace took notice so he didn't question anything. At least not yet.

Her third class was FBLA and it was the one class that she, Logan and Duncan shared. Veronica stared at Duncan's empty desk and scowled. Logan mentally rolled his eyes.

_-Stop it_

Veronica flipped her phone open, glanced at the message then threw Logan a calculating look.

_-Doing that is not going to do any good_

_-Not y I'm looking like this_

_-Then y?_

Veronica was quiet though and turned her attention back to Mr. Pope and the fact that she was ahead of everyone as far as her investments go. That brought a smug smile to her face. Now granted that Cassidy wasn't far behind her but for the time being, she was ahead.

When class was over, Veronica headed to her locker. As soon as she closed the door, she saw Logan on the other side.

"What?" She asked him.

"I have an idea." Logan revealed.

"We're not supposed to be talking, you know?"

"Duncan's not here."

"Yeah but the rest of the school is."

Logan shook his head. "Would you like to hear my idea?"

Veronica folded her arms across her chest. "OK. What's your idea?"

"Veronica Mars!" Wallace saddled up to her.

"Hey Wallace."

Wallace then noticed the way Veronica and Logan were acting. Veronica was nervous and Logan seemed to be frustrated.

"Did I interrupt something?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Actually…" Logan started but Veronica cut him off.

"No, you're fine, Wallace." Veronica glanced over at Logan then. "Bye, Logan."

"Veronica…"

"Bye Logan." She repeated until he groaned and left.

"And what is going on between you two?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and grumbled. "Nothing. He's just still being a jackass. Nothing new."

"Where the hell were you this morning?"

"I…umm…overslept actually."

"Veronica Mars overslept? Really?"

"Yeah, it has happened on a rare occasion."

The bell rang and they dispersed to class. Twenty minutes into class, Veronica very sneakily typed:

_-OK, what's ur idea?_

_-Sailing_

Veronica's eyes got wide at that. _–Sailing?_

_-Yes. _

_-When?_

_-Leaving lunch_

Veronica frowned._ –Ur skipping?_

_-No __**We're**__ skipping_

Veronica groaned. _–Logan…_

_-Come on Veronica. We never did go sailing. I'm not going to let you stand me up again either. _

Veronica sighed and glanced at the time. Lunch was in half an hour. _–Fine. If we're doing this then I have 2 b home early 2night. I have cases 2 do._

_-Fine_

As soon as the bell rang, Veronica made her way to her locker to drop her books off. She saw Logan pass her and signal to her. She knew he was reminding her of what slip the boat was in. A few minutes after Logan left, she made her way out into the parking lot. She looked around to make sure that no one was watching. She didn't see anyone; then again that didn't mean there wasn't anyone.

She arrived at 20 after 12. Logan was already on the boat and went over to help her on.

"Do you realize it hasn't even been 12 hours since we had sex, Logan? Why did we have to cut out early?"

Logan smirked as he leaned down and kissed her. "If Duncan's not going to be at school, why should we stay? Besides, being out there," He pointed to the ocean. "will help clear your mind."

"How did you get the keys from your house and get here before I did?"

"I had the keys to the boat in my pocket." He explained as he untied the boat. "I was planning on bringing this up for this afternoon but we're just doing this earlier."

Veronica took a seat and looked out at the ocean. It was beautiful out here. Very calming. It wasn't long before they were out in the middle of the ocean. Logan was driving the boat at a reasonable pace and Veronica was just watching him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About where we are going. Unless you're just planning on dropping the anchor in the middle of the ocean here."

"Nah, I was thinking Catalina Island actually."

"Really?"

"Well, that's where I was going to take you the last time we were going to go sailing."

True. She had never been there so it would be nice.

"I figured we'd have lunch first."

Veronica smiled as she glanced out at the ocean. It hadn't been too often that she was ever in the ocean and normally never this far out. Her mind did a flashback to the last couple times she was in the ocean: when she went skinny-dipping last year on her way to homecoming and of course this last summer when Logan was teaching her how to surf.

"You're a million miles away. What are you thinking about?"

She didn't even think before she told him. "Skinny-dipping."

Logan grinned. "Still can't believe you haven't done that."

Veronica stared at him curiously. "Who says I haven't?"

"You did. You know when we played that 'I never' game?"

"Yeah, Logan, that was 2 years ago. I have went skinny-dipping since then."

"When?"

"Last year, before homecoming." She looked down. "I kind of did that as a tribute to her. And also the fact that I wore red satin."

Logan frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Veronica gave a small laugh. "It's nothing. Lilly just had a fit that I didn't let her help me pick out my dress. She thought that I needed to wear something in red vs. the pink dress I wore."

"Well that sucks." Logan complained.

"Why?" Veronica looked confused.

"Because…" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her seat. "I was going to have you do it with me." He leaned down and kissed her.

She moaned for a second then pulled away. "No one says we still can't."

"I like the way you think." He smirked as he kissed her again.

Veronica glanced around. They were in the middle of the ocean and the shore and any sign of civilization was off in the far distance. "So drop the anchor. Let's do it."

Logan smirked. "I'm not complaining but you are like two completely different people, you know that?"

"That better not be an insult, Echolls."

"Of course not Mars. I just mean that you are this cool, calm kind of badass person to everyone at school but with me, you're…"

"I'm still those things with you." She informed him.

"Yeah but with me you're also…"

"Also what?"

"This daring but still shy at some things girl. You're not afraid to say what you want or do what you want when you're with me."

"What can I say, Logan? You just bring out the real me." She smirked.

"Why do I think that was laced with sarcasm?"

"No, I'm serious." Veronica insisted. "Kind of like you're two people too, you know?"

"You think?"

"I know." She stated. "You pull this huge jackass persona at school but when we're alone…"

"When we're alone what?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"When we're alone, you're different too. You can actually be sweet and romantic and vulnerable."

"Vulnerable?" He raised an eyebrow at that. "What gave you that idea?"

She gave him a knowing smile. "Last year, Sunset Regent. When you realized it was true that your mom really did kill herself?"

Logan was quiet then.

"You broke down right in the lobby."

"Yeah, not one of my finest moments." Logan retorted.

"That's not the point, Logan. The point is, it was nice to know that the jackass persona wasn't really who you became. That you still had a heart."

Logan grinned. "What can I say, Veronica? You bring out the real me." He sealed that with a kiss. He then moved to lower the anchor and once it was down, he retreated back to the master bedroom to change out of his clothes. Veronica was already changing out of her clothes. When she got done, she reached in the bathroom and got out a towel and wrapped it around her.

"I've already seen everything you know." Logan smirked.

"I know that but I would still like to take a precaution just in case anyone else is around."

"Veronica, we're in the middle of the ocean." He reminded her. "Who is going to see us?" He took his shirt off.

"Anybody else who is deciding to boat?" She reminded him.

OK, good point. "Fine." He told her as he stripped off his jeans and boxers. He grabbed a towel too and they made their way up the boat. Luckily the ocean was still desolate so without a second thought they each dropped their towels and jumped in. They were instantly submerged in water and as soon as they popped back up, Logan pulled her to him. Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her then.

"So how many times have you went skinny-dipping?" She asked as he spun her around in the water.

"Lost count." He told her truthfully.

"So it's something you've done often?"

"Well, let's just say whenever the mood strikes me."

Veronica smirked.

"So you went skinny-dipping before homecoming?"

"Yeah. I was remembering the game that we did the prior year and how you all drank and I didn't and thought that it was time to try it."

"Just you?"

"Yeah, just me. I made Troy wait in the limo while I did it."

"Troy was with you?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I mean he was my date. I didn't give him a reason as to why we stopped the limo though."

They went ahead and stayed in the water for about 15 minutes then decided that they needed to keep moving along with their schedule.

When they returned downstairs, Veronica was going to make her way to the shower but Logan's hand reached up and grabbed hers.

"What?" She asked him. He had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Why are you showering now? We just may need another one when we're done having sex, you know?"

"Thought we were doing that when we were on Catalina Island."

"Actually what I wanted was on the boat. It didn't matter if the boat was in the middle of the ocean or at Catalina Island. I still plan on us going there though."

"OK." Veronica nodded as they made their way to the bed. She pushed him down on it. Logan smirked at her.

"I think it may be better to try me on top." Veronica told him as she straddled his waist.

"Probably wise. I'd really prefer us keeping pain to a minimum."

Yeah all forms of pain, Veronica added mentally. She leaned down and kissed him. Her hands were on either side of his face which kept her propped up above him. His hands ran the whole length of her back from her shoulder blades down all the way to her butt. She moaned against his mouth.

Logan pulled away a second later. "Take the towel off." He told her.

Veronica sat back on his knees and undid the towel. "Uh…how about you help me out here?"

He lifted himself up enough to let her pull the towel out from under him. He reached down on the floor for his jeans and his wallet. He got the condom out of it and tossed it to her.

"What are you doing? I'm not putting it on." She informed him and Logan rolled his eyes as he sat up.

"You're such a prude, you know that?" He opened the wrapper and put it on.

"I am not!" She argued.

"Just remember what I said, I'm having you do this before this week is up."

We'll just see about that, Veronica mentally said. "Yes, I know." She told him as she slid onto him.

When they were finished, Veronica decided that being on top was her favorite position. Logan couldn't argue either considering the view he had when she was.

It was 1:30 by the time they arrived in Catalina Island. Both had taken showers when they had finished having sex. Actually, they conserved water and took one together.

Logan wasn't shy with showing affection while they walked around either. He leaned over and kissed her every once in awhile. There was no one around that really knew him and there definitely wasn't anybody from school around. He held her hand as he led her around. Veronica had never been to Catalina Island but Logan had. He knew it pretty well. Veronica decided not to fight him on the gestures. If anything it showed he cared.

By the time they arrived back in Neptune, it was almost 4o'clock; perfect timing considering it would be just around now that Veronica would be getting home from school. Logan put the boat back in the slip and tied it back up.

"Well, thank you." She told him when she was getting ready to get off the boat. "It was a great afternoon."

"Better than an afternoon trying to stay awake during classes."

"True." He leaned over and kissed her then. "Better go." She told him as she kissed him again.

"See you tomorrow." He kissed her once last time and helped her get off the boat.

Veronica made her way to her car and drove off without a second thought. Little did she know though that there was someone watching her and Logan…and he wasn't too happy.

* * *

**So who do you think the guy is? A few notes on this. First this chapter wasn't the easiest to write. I don't own a boat and the last time I was on one was years ago. In Nebraska we only have lakes and not oceans so my knowledge on the subject is limited. Did some looking up though about distance to Catalina Island from LA (I figured that would be the closest) and also about Catalina Island in general. I found a good portion of travel is just done through walking. I kind of skimmed over a really good sex scene in this chapter. I'll make the next one worth it though. I need to because right now this story I don't think is earning it's M rating. Right now votes are that Kendall is going to be this girl that Logan's caught with. Just remember they don't actually have sex though. It's all about perception. Anyway, I don't think I'm going to get a chapter in on this story before July 4th and I'm going to my sister's. I may on my other VM story though. If you didn't know it, I do have another VM story called Infinity. I'd love for you all to read it and let me know what you think. Remember to review this chapter please! Have a good 4th of July!**


	8. Total and Utter Chaos pt 1

**Wow! Sorry it's been a couple weeks. It would have been longer but...I'm putting the sex scene in the next chapter. I think I'm over thinking things and I just wanted to get this chapter out. I'll get that chapter out within the next couple days. I just want to make it good. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them. I did have a review ask me about submitting two chapters at once and I'm really sorry but I can't do that. I have like 6 stories going at once and honestly I've been neglecting them a little more than this one so I can't release more than one at a time. Review when you get a chance and let me know what you thought.**

* * *

That night, Veronica had a hard time falling asleep. She laid in bed recounting the day's events and especially Logan's behavior. He had been very sneakily acting like he was her boyfriend. And he wasn't. She knew he was trying to act like it in the hopes that she would remember when he was it. She hadn't forgotten. She actually hadn't forgotten any of it including the bad.

She wasn't stupid; she knew this whole week was an attempt to win her back. To prove to her he was worthy enough to be her boyfriend. As for how he was doing, right now she was on the fence. She liked this side of him. That he considered her feelings. It was endearing to know that part of him still existed. After they broke up, Veronica thought she may have seen the last of it.

She was pretty tired by the time she had to get up and go to school. Her dad looked at her puzzled as to her appearance. He had found the little girl in Santa Fe so he had gotten home by the time she came back from sailing.

"Veronica, I'm getting worried. What's going on with you? You haven't seemed like yourself the last few days. Is everything OK?"

Veronica yawned. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have some issues to resolve."

"Everything OK with Duncan?"

"Actually no. Those are the issues I need to resolve." She quietly ate her cereal. "I'm OK dad. There's no reason to worry."

"Why do I think that's not the truth?"

Veronica shrugged. "Because you're being an overly concerned parent?"

Her dad gave her a knowing smile.

"Seriously, Dad, if there's something that I can't handle, I'll let you know but things are OK, for the most part. Once I talk to Duncan, things will be better."

"OK but I want you to come to me if you have any problems."

"I will. I promise."

Veronica arrived at school 20 minutes early which was very surprising. Only a few students were currently there. She sat in her usual desk for English and reviewed her notes. Wallace showed up a few minutes later and he was not in a good mood.

"Hey Wallace." Veronica looked up and said with a smile. She went back to reviewing her notes. When he didn't respond, she glanced up and saw his stone cold expression.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

He rose from his seat and closed the door. They were the only 2 in the classroom. "I'm confused about something so I'm hoping you can clear it up for me, V."

She looked at him curiously. "Sure. What is it?"

"Can you remind me again who your boyfriend is?"

All of the color drained from Veronica's face.

"So come on, V. Who is it? Duncan Kane or Logan Echolls?"

"As of lunchtime it's going to be neither."

"But as of right now?"

"Duncan. Why?"

"Huh. So explain to me why I caught you kissing Logan as you were leaving his dad's boat?"

Veronica's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing? Spying on me?"

"If you want to call it that. I was worried about you. And yesterday when I saw the two of you together, I knew there was something going on. I saw when Logan headed for the parking lot at lunch and I didn't think anything of it. Then I saw you get up just a couple minutes after him. It made me wonder so I kind of followed you and found you ditching."

"I had to get away." Veronica rationalized.

"You're treading on dangerous ground, V. What if Duncan caught you?"

"If he would have been here, I wouldn't have ditched. Besides, I'd tell him he had some explaining to do himself."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that Duncan's ex-girlfriend Meg is pregnant with his child."

"Meg? Isn't she…"

"In the hospital? Yeah, she is."

"How do you know that Duncan knows?"

"Because he was asleep in the chair next to her bed." Veronica said quietly. "Wallace, this is complicated, OK?"

"So uncomplicate it."

"I plan to. At lunch today, I'm telling Duncan that he needs to go back to Meg."

"Are you going to tell him why?"

"Yes, of course. Meg's baby needs its father."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. I'm talking about your extracurricular activity."

"No, I'm not."

"And what happens if someone else tells him?"

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "Is that your way of telling me that you plan on telling him?"

Wallace sighed. "I wouldn't do that to you, V and you know it. But you're not as stealth as you think you are. People are suspecting already."

Veronica scowled. "Like who?"

"People. No one specific but I've heard whispers about people noticing the way you two are."

"Such as?"

"People are noticing you going into the bathroom and then magically Logan appears a few minutes later."

That hit Veronica hard. She didn't think she was really drawing that much suspicion. Apparently she was wrong.

"V, when this gets out and it will get out, you're going to have to a huge mess to deal with. Are you ready for that?"

"I guess I have to be." She shrugged.

There were more people who started to show up for class then. Veronica went back to reviewing your notes. "I'm not proud of what I've done, Wallace. I can't take it back but even if I could, I'm not sure I'd want to."

"Doesn't sound like you regret it."

"I regret betraying someone I care about. But honestly, I feel betrayed too."

Class then began so they turned their attention to their teacher. Veronica had a hard time concentrating though. The reality check she had with Wallace had kind of gotten to her. By the time Veronica arrived at her FBLA class, her stomach was in knots. Duncan soon showed up after she did and took a seat to her right and Logan came in right as the bell rang and was seated to her left. She tensed up.

"You OK?" Logan whispered and Veronica slowly nodded.

Duncan looked over at Veronica and frowned. "Veronica, where have you been? I tried calling you like 6 times yesterday and I kept getting your voicemail."

"I know. I didn't feel like talking so the first couple times I was hitting ignore then I shut my phone off."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to talk to you, Duncan."

"I don't get it. Why aren't you talking to me?"

Veronica glanced over at Logan. His face was kept neutral. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Like anything."

"Not that I can think of."

"There. That's why I'm not talking to you."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're lying to me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I'm giving you a chance to be honest with me and you're not doing it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Logan groaned and leaned past Veronica to Duncan. "Why don't I just fill in the blanks for you. She's pissed off because she knows your ex-girlfriend is bearing your child."

Duncan's face went white and Veronica looked around the room when she heard whispering going on. She then noticed they were the main attraction in the room.

"How the hell is this any of your business, Logan?" Duncan snapped.

"Because he's my friend." Veronica shot back and heard everyone take a little gasp. Logan himself looked surprised by the admission and so was Duncan. "Just because the two of you aren't friends anymore doesn't mean that he and I aren't. That doesn't matter, OK? The fact is, you knew Meg was pregnant and you never bothered to mention it."

Duncan was quiet and Veronica looked up when she heard Mr. Pope clear his throat as if silently asking if he could start class then.

She turned her attention to him and the stock figures then. She was surprised when she felt Logan reach across his desk and grab her hand and squeezed it.

She stared at him for a second. He then whispered. "It'll be OK." Veronica turned her head back to the rest of the class. Everyone had taken notice of the gesture, including Duncan even though he didn't say anything.

The moment the bell rang, Veronica bolted for the door. She gave Duncan a cold glare as she had left. As she walked down the hall, she noticed people watching her. Obviously the conversation she had the prior period and Logan's "friendly" gesture had made its way through the school grapevine. _Nothing ever changes in this damn school_, she grumbled to herself.

At lunch time, Veronica was the 1st one to sit down. Duncan sighed as he sat down beside her. He knew she was still pissed off. Veronica didn't even knowledge him the first 10 minutes.

She took a deep breath in and finally asked. "How long have you known that Meg was pregnant?"

"Veronica…"

"How long, Duncan?"

He sighed. "Since about two weeks after she and I had broken up."

Veronica's mouth dropped open. "You've known this for a few months and you never mentioned it to me?"

"It wasn't important."

"The hell it's not!" Her voice rose loud enough to get everyone to look over at her. "We're talking about your child, Duncan. What, were you planning on letting Meg raise the baby by herself?" A thought dawned on her. "Do your parents know?"

"No, they don't."

"I'm not sure I believe that." Veronica whispered as she picked at her food. "You weren't here yesterday, Duncan. Since Tuesday night when I found you sleeping in a chair next to Meg's bed, I'm realizing that everything out of your mouth since then has been a lie. I'd ask you where you were but my guess is you won't tell me the truth."

"Veronica, I'm sorry about lying to you but honestly this doesn't have to change us."

"It already has." Veronica concluded. "I've had some time to think about this, Duncan and I've decided that you need to go back to Meg."

"No, Veronica…"

"Duncan, it's the right thing to do. You need to be there for Meg and your baby. The fact that you kept this from me makes me think 1 of 2 things: 1) you were never going to help Meg and make her raise the baby by herself or 2) you were going to help her but privately so I would never find out. Right now I'm thinking the latter."

"Veronica, I don't want to lose you."

"You still have me as a friend, Duncan."

"I meant as my girlfriend."

Veronica sighed. "It's the right thing to do. It wasn't going to work out. Your baby deserves having a father; not privately but publicly." She snuck a glance at Logan and Wallace. Both had their eyes on her. "Besides, just like you, I've done something I can't take back."

Duncan frowned. "Like what?"

Veronica cracked a smile and rose. "Like something that makes me realize I don't deserve you. You deserve better. You deserve Meg." Veronica leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Bye, Duncan."

The whole lunch crowd watched her walk away and head back into school. As soon as she got inside, she grabbed her phone to text Logan. She had a message come up from him before she could finish typing.

_-You OK?_

_-Yeah, fine_

_-Y is Wallace glaring at me?_

Veronica bit her lip before she typed. _–He knows_

_-What? You told him?_

_-He saw us Logan. Last nite when I left the boat_

_-Is he going 2 tell Duncan?_

She sighed. _–No, he told me he wouldn't do that._

_-Hope that's true_

_-Wallace wouldn't lie 2 me. Need 2 go. C U 2night_

_-1 thing_

_-What?_

_-Already decided what we're doing 2night_

_-And what is that?_

_- 1 word: Feeling_

Veronica frowned. That was too vague for her._ –Feeling? Feeling what?_

Logan didn't respond though. She sent him a couple messages wanting a response then gave up and called him.

He didn't answer then either. He must have hit ignore because it went straight to voicemail because the next thing she knew she got was:

_This is Logan with today's inspirational greeting: Buy the ticket, take the ride. Hunter S. Thompson. Leave a message._

"Buy the ticket? Take the ride? Are you serious?" Veronica stifled a laugh. "Let me guess. That's what you're doing, right? I thought it was me doing that to you. Oh, off topic and too many people around to talk about that. What does that last text message mean, Logan? That's too vague for me. I want an answer on this. Text me back."

When Logan listened to the message, he broke out into a huge grin. He was vague on purpose. He knew that would get to her.

It was three minutes later when he texted her back.

_-U'll find out 2night. _

Veronica groaned. God, he was pissing her off!

_-And Veronica?_

_-What?_

_-B prepared 4 anything_

Veronica's eyes grew wide at that. He walked by her then.

"What does that mean?"

He just kept walking and he laughed as he went.

"Logan!" She called after him and the only noise she could hear was him laughing all the way to his next class.

* * *

**OK so the next chapter is going to be called Touch. I had the word he said as touch but then decided to change it. I have about 1100 words on that chapter right now. The person who saw them was originally going to be Weevil but when I had someone guess Wallace it sounded better with him. Oh and that quote is a real quote from Hunter S. Thompson. I wrote down about 50 quotes from different people. As you can see this is pt. 1 and pt. 2 will come after Touch. I will get the next chapter out by the weekend. My nieces are visiting the next couple days so may not get much time to write. Review please! I love to read them!**


	9. Touch

***Huge heavy sigh* OK so I did get this chapter done. Honestly, I'm not the happiest with it. The sex scene was a little difficult to write honestly. I second guessed myself A LOT in this chapter. And I do mean A LOT. I went through so many rewrites it's not funny. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I honestly hope this didn't turn out too bad. Forgive me if it did. As mentioned before, next chapter is Total and Utter Chaos, pt. 2. Review please!**

* * *

By 7:30, Veronica had arrived at Logan's house and had huge butterflies in her stomach. OK so she didn't see him the rest of the afternoon and every text message she sent to him was left unanswered. She was pretty annoyed by the time she arrived at his house. Part of her was a little scared to see exactly what 'be prepared for anything' meant. She sat in her car for a good three minutes before she heard a knock on her window. She glanced out of it on instinct even though she knew it was Logan.

She opened the window and stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Debating whether or not I was going to sneak out before you saw me out here." She told him honestly.

Logan stifled a laugh. "I let you in the gate. I think it was too late for you to do that." He helped her out of the car. "Besides why would you want to?"

"Because you were making me nervous with your stupid vague text messages Logan." She headed for the house.

"Oh, come on Veronica. That was just to keep you on your toes." He grinned as he pulled her to him. "Besides, I think it turned you on to all the possibilities that could mean." He led her into the house and then closed the door shut. He leaned down and kissed her then.

"No." She pulled away. "What you did was just make me nervous."

He looked at her and gave her a knowing smile. "Veronica…" He whispered so soft it sent chills up and down her spine. She had goosebumps spring up on her arms which made his hands glided up and down them. "How could I possibly be making you nervous?"

"Well, let's see. When you throw around the phrase 'be prepared for anything' and don't respond, my imagination gets the better of me."

"And what was running through that imagination of yours?" He grinned as he kissed her neck.

"I'm not giving you ideas." She scoffed.

"Oh come on. I'm just curious what you could possibly be thinking." His hands moved from her arms down her back. "Did you think I was going to tie you up or something?"

"For starters." She mumbled.

"Ooo…for starters." Logan responded giddy. "And where did it go from there?"

"I hadn't gotten that far." She admitted. "You better not have any kind of props sitting up in your room, Logan."

"Like what? Handcuffs?"

Veronica's eyes grew wide. "Do you actually have handcuffs?"

"Somewhere." He told her. "It's been awhile since I've seen them."

"God that's a scary thought."

"No, actually it's a fun thought." His eyes twinkled. "I'm really going to have to find them. Oh the fun we would have with them."

"You handcuffing me?" Veronica raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"Well, I'd let you do it to me." He suggested.

"Yeah, I bet you would."

"And what else had you so nervous?" He kissed the spot right below her ear.

"Why does it matter?" She stared at him.

"Because you're making a big deal of it."

"I'm just thinking of all the potential things you could try and get me to do…"

"Veronica, I can't force you to do anything." A thought dawned on him. "Ahh…I think I know what this is all about."

"Well, enlighten me then." She told him with her back to him as they climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

He gave her a knowing smile, "You thought I meant that I expected you to bl…"

"Reciprocate." Veronica cut him off as she turned around.

Logan smiled smugly. "Don't like the word?"

"Hate the word. So maybe yeah." She told him nonchalantly.

When they reached his bedroom, he leaned down and kissed her hard. "You know I can't force you to do that either. You have such a dirty mind though, Veronica."

"Like you weren't thinking it." She retorted.

"Actually, truthfully, I wasn't. We'd need to spend some time taking baby steps before we start running."

"What does that mean?"

"That means…" He slowly undressed her and she was left standing in front of him with just a black bra and panties on. Veronica took her turn then and undressed him leaving him in a pair of navy boxers.

He leaned and kissed her softly. "I think it's time we tried something new…well, **you** tried something new." Logan informed her. He carried her over to his bed and set her down. She stared up at him clueless as to what he was talking about.

She frowned. "Like what?"

"Like…" He climbed on top of her and kissed her collarbone. "I'm glad you've relaxed, for the most part, not counting today and you're letting me touch you however I've wanted to…"

Veronica blushed.

"And how you don't even do that anymore when I do." He remarked with a grin. He gave her another kiss, this time it was deeper and longer. "I'm thinking it's time you touch me however you want to."

"Logan…"

"I'm kind of surprised you haven't been." He admitted as he kissed her shoulder. "I think it's time you do."

Veronica's eyes narrowed. "Why does it feel like you're trying to give me some sort of sex lesson?"

"Of course not." Logan shrugged. "But you have been a little…"

"A little what?" Veronica frowned.

"Reserved is a good word." He concluded. "It's time to get over it."

"Fine but I'm not doing that." She reminded him.

He teased. "Doing what?"

"You know what, Logan." She groaned.

Logan smirked. "Seriously you have got a dirty mind, Veronica." There was a twinkle in his eye. "But I wasn't even talking about that." He chuckled. "I was talking more about using your hands, not your mouth."

He glanced down at her and grinned. "Go on." He urged her. "Do whatever you want." He tried to flip them around so she would be on top of him but she stopped him.

"Just wait." She told him. "We'll pace ourselves." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her legs got wrapped around his waist which pressed him against her even more. Her hands moved down his back and stopped in between his shoulder blades. She quickly pulled away; she could feel it. It was only slightly raised but she knew what it looked like: long, thin, red, and mean.

"What? What is it?" He stared at her curiously.

She bit her lip. She hesitated when asking this. She had seen all the scars before. They had been regulated to his back and the backs of his legs. There had been several of them and every time she saw them, Veronica had to hold in her tears. She felt so sorry for him she he was put through hell because of the torture at the hands of his father.

"Do they ever bother you? Do they hurt?" She quietly asked.

Logan immediately knew what she was referring to. "No they don't."

Veronica quietly nodded.

"There's no reason to worry about them. I promise; they're fine." He leaned down and kissed her then. "Is that part of the reason you haven't…"

Veronica nodded.

Logan smirked. "Well, let me assure you. There's nothing you could do to bring me physical pain. If anything, it would be just the opposite."

Veronica grinned as she kissed him again. Her hands were still high on his back at first but slowly moved their way down to his lower back.

Logan grinned against her neck. "I dare you to go lower." He teased her. She hesitated before doing this. She knew there was nothing to be afraid of, though. She kissed him again and this time as she deepened the kiss, her hands slowly dipped below his navy silk boxers and grabbed onto his hips. She then moved them to his butt and grabbed onto it. He moaned against her mouth. He then released the front clasp of her bra. "You make this so easy on me." He helped her remove it. His head dipped down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Veronica moaned. She arched her back which pushed more of her breast into his mouth.

"God Logan." She moaned as he suckled on her. He switched sides to the other breast to give it the same attention. His fingers crept inside her panties and rubbed at her clit. "I hate you."

Logan chuckled. "No, you don't. It's just the opposite." She moved her hands back to his back when he headed south then and kissed his way down her body. He slid her panties down her legs and tossed them on the floor. As soon as his tongue dipped inside her, Veronica began to moan...loudly. The guy was awesome at what he did. He licked and nipped at her clit until she moaned.

"Logan…Logan, I'm going to come." She moaned as he increased his speed.

"Come for me, Veronica." He told her as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. OH GOD LOGAN!" She screamed as she came.

She was feeling aftershocks long after he was done.

"You taste amazing, you know that?" He kissed her then.

"Well, thank you. Well, you're amazing at that."

"Well, thank you. You're getting vocal." He noted.

"And that's a bad thing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Quite the contrary. It's great." He laid beside her then pulled her on top of him. "Now…" He gave her a kiss.

He very carefully reached over and pulled out his nightstand drawer and fished a condom out of it. "Here you go."

Veronica stared at the condom wrapper between her two fingers and looked down at him. "You're serious?"

"Did you honestly think I wasn't?" Logan replied. "It shouldn't have to be just me doing this."

OK so that was a valid point. Logan did seem to be putting in more…effort than she was. And he did mention how he was going to get her to put one of them on him before the week was done. Veronica slowly removed his boxers and tossed them on the floor. She grabbed the condom wrapper, tore it open and pulled it out. She kept her eyes down so she didn't have to meet his gaze. The next thing Veronica knew Logan had grabbed her hand and put it at the base of his cock. Her eyes went to her hand then glanced at him.

"What do you want me to do? Give you a hand job? You can do that when you're by yourself."

Logan smirked. "Ha, ha so funny."

She very carefully went ahead and rolled it onto him. When she looked up she found him smirking at her.

"What?" Veronica groaned as she moved him inside her.

"Was that really so hard?"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me would you?"

"Awfully bossy aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Veronica leaned down and kissed him hard. She then began to move. She reclined back to take him as far as he could go.

"Jesus Veronica." Logan groaned. "God you're amazing."

Veronica just smirked at him as she continued to move. Each time Logan was able to get deeper into her. It didn't take long before they came; Veronica first, then Logan.

Veronica collapsed on top of him in exhaustion.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, fine." She mumbled into his chest. She slowly sat up and moved away from him so he would slide out. She climbed out the bed and started to get dressed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Logan sat up.

"Well, we're done, Logan." She rationalized. "I need to get home."

"Come back here." He reached out his hand and pulled her back to him.

"What?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

He leaned over and kissed her. "Well, I didn't get a kiss and I wanted one."

She gave him another one then rose to continue to getting dressed. She had approximately 25 minutes before she needed to be home. Logan finally rose from the bed and threw the condom in the trash. He then put his boxers on.

"OK so did you see what I did there?"

Veronica turned around to face him as soon as she had clasped her bra. "What are you talking about?" She put her jeans on then.

"I told you what I wanted and I got it."

Veronica smirked. "So what are you telling me, I tell you what I want and I'll get it?" She threw her top on.

"Yes, exactly."

"Good. I'll remember that." She leaned over and gave him another kiss. "Got to go. Dad is getting worried about me so he wanted me home early tonight."

Logan nodded. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Veronica arrived home with 8 minutes to spare. She didn't really stay up either. She changed into her pajamas and got into bed. Within 10 minutes, she was asleep.

Veronica had slept really good that night. She was feeling so much better by the time she had to go to school. She arrived at school 15 minutes early so she went into the bathroom. When she exited the stall, her phone started ringing. She saw it was Logan calling so she checked to see if there was anybody there. There were no feet under the stalls and when she tested the doors, none of them were locked.

She answered the phone on the third ring. "Logan, why are you calling me so early?"

"Because I wanted to run plans by you for this weekend."

"This weekend?" She raised an eyebrow as she glanced in the mirror.

"Yeah, there's something really important I think we need to talk about."

"OK. Like what?"

"Like…we'll talk about it tonight….at the Neptune Grand."

"Wait, you're getting a hotel room?"

"Already did. I got it for the whole weekend."

"Logan…"

"Come on Veronica. You know you want to."

"Whether or not I want to is not the issue. Getting a hotel room is pointless because I can't end up staying over."

"Well, it's important to me." He stressed. "Veronica, come on. Tell me you'll meet me at the hotel."

"OK, I'll meet you at the hotel later. I need to go. Class is going to start soon."

"See you later."

"Bye." She hung up and took a final glance at the mirror then headed out.

As soon as the door closed, one of the stall doors swung open and out walked Carrie Bishop with a devilish smirk on her face.

* * *

**OK a few notes. One is, as far as why Veronica couldn't see Carrie is because her feet were up and she hadn't swung the door open all the way; just a crack. Two, I really like Leighton Meester in general (HUGE Chuck and Blair fan!) and when I looked up Carrie she was the queen of gossip. It was going to be between her and Madison as to who saw Veronica but honestly, I have Madison in the next chapter anyway. Three, as you can tell, everyone's going to find out the next chapter. Not going to be pretty. I really really hope that this chapter wasn't too bad. The next one I've already written a rough draft on but I'll have to change some stuff. I'm hoping it'll be done within the next few days. Review please!**


	10. Total and Utter Chaos pt 2

**OK so technically it's very early Monday morning instead of Sunday night. I got the chapter done though. So...all hell breaks loose in this chapter. I'm figuring two or three more chapters. I have an idea but I'm including it at the end of the chapter. Read and review please! I love them!**

* * *

As Veronica walked the halls to English she could have easily thought she had been placed under a spotlight. Everywhere she went, she saw people watching her and whispering.

_God, wasn't I done with this_, she thought.

She took a seat in her regular desk and looked around. Yep, still under the microscope apparently. Wallace noticed everyone looking at her as he sat down next to her. "So…V."

Veronica glanced over at Wallace. His expression bordered on worrisome. "Hmm…"

"People are talking about you and Logan, you know, together."

"What people?"

"Honestly? The whole school has heard."

_Oh shit_, she thought. She grabbed her phone but as soon as she looked at it, she saw she had a text message from Logan.

_-Enjoying the popularity?_

Veronica's eyes narrowed as she typed the response._ –Who did u tell, Logan?_

_-No one. It had 2 b u_

_-I didn't tell anyone_

_-Well someone found out. Maybe it was time 4 the truth 2 come out._

_-That's eas say_

When class was over, Veronica was the first one out of the room. She rushed to her locker down the hall. Partially because of being in a hurry but also in an attempt to avoid Duncan.

There was a knock on her locker door and her stomach lurched. She moved her door back to see Dick grinning at her.

"Hey Ronnie."

"What do you want Dick?"

"So is it true about you and Logan?"

"What, that I found out that Logan slept with your stepmom?"

Dick's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Yeah, 'fraid so, Dick. Yes, that's true." She told him as she swung her locker door shut.

She went to her next class and of course she was what everyone was staring at. _Ah, this really is the story of my life_, she thought. She heard buzzing coming from her book bag so she pulled out her phone and saw Logan's text message.

_-Did u tell Dick that I slept w/Kendall?_

Veronica smirked. _–It was time 4 the truth 2 come out_

_-Duncan's throwing me dirty looks. Want me to 2 just tell him it's true?_

_-U do and I swear 2 god Logan I will use my taser on ur_ _balls_.

_-Quite a threat, Veronica_

_-Not a threat; a promise._

Veronica kept her eyes on the instructor but every 30 seconds she'd look at the clock. Part of her wanted the class to be over and the other part didn't want it to end for fear of potentially running into Duncan. She knew she'd have to talk to him but that didn't make her any less nervous.

As soon as class ended, she was met by various looks and stares from everyone in the hallway. OK this is going to be a long school day. Apparently no one had a life.

"So Veronica…" Madison Sinclair saddled up next to her. "Is it true?"

"Yes, Madison, blonde is my natural hair color." Veronica smirked as she headed for FBLA. She froze in her tracks when she saw Duncan blocking the door. She wondered if Logan had made it past him but she looked down the hallway and saw him talking to Caz. He was laughing which made Veronica's stomach tie up in knots.

"So is it true?" Duncan asked as Veronica crept closer but still stayed 5 feet away from him.

"Duncan…" Veronica started.

"Is it?" He pressed.

"Let's go someplace quiet to talk about this…" Veronica tried to get him to move but he wouldn't budge. She could see Logan out of the corner of her eye making his way down the hall.

"No, just tell me the truth, Veronica!" He growled. "Are you sleeping with Logan?"

"Of course she is." Logan stepped forward and told him. "You couldn't please her with your bedroom skills so she went looking elsewhere." There was an eruption of cat calls and whistles.

"Logan!" She growled.

And that was when Duncan lunged for Logan and all hell broke loose. Veronica did her best to break them up but failed miserably. It took a couple of security guards to break them up. Both Logan and Duncan were sent to the nurse's office to get cleaned up then were supposed to report to Mr. Clemmons office for their punishment.

While the nurse ran to get more antiseptic, Veronica snuck in and stared at them. Each of them had a black eye and Logan had a couple bruises while Duncan had hurt his shoulder.

"So…are you guys proud of yourselves?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked from one to the other. "Did this fight accomplish whatever you were hoping to gain by looking like asses to the whole school?"

"Veronica…" Logan started.

"You don't say another damn word." She warned him icily. "If you do, I'll use my taser on you just like I said I would. That was not why I made that goddamn deal and you know it."

There was an examination curtain that had been pushed back. She pulled it across so they couldn't see Logan.

"So it's true?"

Veronica sighed as she glanced at him.

"Veronica, just tell me the truth please."

"We haven't been able to tell the truth since we got back together, have we Duncan?"

Duncan shut up then.

"Yeah it's true. Look, I'm not proud of the fact that I've been sleeping with Logan…"

"What?" Logan said from behind the curtain.

"Shut up Logan!" Veronica snapped. "The decision came from a very heated argument. I was feeling guilty doing this. Then I found you sleeping by Meg's bed Tuesday night and saw she was pregnant and I started to lose some of my guiltiness. Face it; we're both guilty of deception."

"Did you ever love me?"

The question surprised Veronica. "I loved you as much as I can love anyone."

Duncan nodded while Logan, on the other side of curtain, frowned over the vague answer. _What the hell does that mean?_, he thought.

Duncan was thinking the same thing because he asked. "Is that a no?"

"No, it's not a no." Veronica frowned. "I honestly don't know if I've ever really been in a romantic love with anyone, Duncan. No, I take that back. I was in love with you…before Lilly died. But then she died and you broke my heart without a reason why."

"You know why though."

"Yeah, I know that now but I didn't then. And since then, I loved you as a friend. I know that for sure but since we got back together? I don't think I was. I'm sorry."

"Do you love Logan?"

Logan's ears perked up at this question. "I…I don't know. I really don't, Duncan. I'm not lying. This thing with Logan, whatever the hell it is, has been messy and complicated. The last 4 days have been really confusing for me. If you're asking me if I'm in love with him right now, the answer is no. Quite frankly, I loathe him right now."

"Hey! I'm not deaf!"

"Need I remind you to shut the hell up?"

Veronica could see the nurse heading back down the hallway. "OK, I'm going to go." She moved the curtain back and made her way to the door when Logan called out to her.

"I'll deal with you later, Logan."

The rest of the day she dealt with the looks and comments from everyone. It didn't help that Logan tried to sit with her at lunch and sent him on his way. She refused to sit with him after he made such an ass out of himself and out of her. Veronica sat by herself until Wallace decided to join her.

"Hey, hanging in there, V?"

"The best I can." Veronica mumbled.

"Did you settle things with the guys?"

"As much as I could." She sighed. "I can't believe they would do this."

"You're kidding, right?" Wallace laughed. "Of course they would get into a fight over this."

"Yeah that's true." Veronica told him.

"You should be flattered."

Veronica stifled a laugh. "Yeah, I'm so flattered to have the two guys who have some sort of emotional attachment to me behave like asses in front of the whole school." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I heard they each got 3 days of in school suspension."

"That they did." Veronica nodded. "I had to go talk to Clemmons with them. I thought you saw that."

"Nah, I was already in class."

"God why can't this day just be over?" She pleaded.

Veronica could not have been happier if she tried when the final bell rang. She made her way through the parking lot and sighed. All afternoon the only things discussed among the students were Duncan and Logan's fight and their 3 day in school suspension. Oh and Veronica was a slut according to most of the girls. Well, all the girls in the 09er zip. She was about to get in her car when a hand reached out and grabbed her.

"Not so fast." Logan smirked.

Veronica groaned as she kept her back to him. "What Logan?"

"We should talk."

She turned around and glared at him. "You want to talk? Explain to me why you have to be such a jackass, Logan. You have this Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing going on and honestly, I'm getting sick of it, OK?"

Logan started to say something but she cut him off. "No, just wait. You need to work on that if you want your last 2 nights."

"Actually it's 3 nights." He corrected her which earned him an evil glare.

"Yes, I realize that's a moot point right now." He admitted.

"Duncan didn't need to find out that way and you definitely didn't need to make that comment."

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because you were being the typical obligatory jackass today, Logan." Veronica exclaimed which got everyone's attention that were in the parking lot. "That was not the reason I made this deal and yet you didn't care. All you cared about was one upping Duncan."

Logan realized that she had a point. Veronica sighed as she turned to get into her car.

"Wait." He grabbed her hand. "Please?"

"What?" She asked as she slowly turned around.

"Look, I'm sorry, OK?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. You're right."

"Thank you."

"Come here." He leaned down and tried to kiss her. She pulled away though.

"No, not yet." She told him.

Logan sighed. "OK. What?"

Veronica looked at him pensively. "Here's what I want. I want a night by myself."

Logan frowned. "Veronica…"

"Remember last night when we had that conversation about telling you what I want and I would get it?"

He sighed. Yeah he wished he'd never said that. "Yeah."

"That's what I want."

"Veronica…"

"Logan, I know what this whole night was supposed to be about, OK? This is the night that we were going to talk about getting back together. That's what your ultimate goal has been through this whole damn week."

Logan just watched her.

"I'm not as naïve as you think I am, you know." She smirked. "If that's what you really want, you'll give me a night by myself to let me determine whether or not it's still what I want."

He looked at her curiously. "Still what you want?"

"Yeah, I'd thought about it. It's been kind of hard not to. But after today, you're seriously making me think it's not worth it."

"Of course it's worth it."

"If you really believe that then you'll give me what I want."

He didn't want to. He wanted to fight this with every fiber of his being but in the end, he just sighed and told her. "OK."

"Thank you."

"But if you change your mind, the room number is 1250."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She was about to get in her car again when he stopped her. "Hold it."

She sighed. "What?"

"You told me what you want and now it's my turn to tell you what I want."

"Which is?"

He leaned down and kissed her. She wanted to fight it but she knew it was a losing battle. He held her close while he kissed her thoroughly. As soon as they parted, they found Duncan glaring at them. Logan smirked while Veronica bit her lip and turned towards her car.

"We shouldn't have done that." She told him.

"Why the hell not? Why do you still care what he thinks?" Logan asked her.

"Logan…I'm going to go, OK? I need to be alone. I want to go home and just erase this whole goddamn day from my memory."

This time, he didn't stop her. She just needed quiet. Lots of quiet. The more quiet the better. And she got it…for about an hour. While she was putting the pieces together about what happened to Abel Koontz's daughter, Amelia, she got a text message.

_-Ur so beautiful_

Veronica stifled a laugh then pressed #3 on her cell phone.

When Logan answered she said the first thing she thought: "Are you drunk?"

Logan groaned. "I tell you you're beautiful and you think I'm drunk?"

"Well, I'm just curious what's up with that text message."

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that."

"Well, thank you."

"Are you ever going to stop being so skeptical of me?"

"As soon as you stop giving me reasons to be skeptical of you."

"I am sorry, Veronica. I know; I do a lot of stupid things and how you're thinking that all I cared about was beating Duncan…" He paused but she didn't say anything.

"That really wasn't my intention. I promise."

Veronica sighed. "That's good to know."

"So…what are you doing?"

"Working on a case right now." She told him as she reviewed the papers in front of her. The good news that Veronica found where Amelia was; the bad news was Amelia was dead. She was trying to determine how she was going to break the news to Abel Koontz now.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm talking to you wishing you were here."

"So cheesy you are."

"Maybe. Whatever it would take for you to come here tonight."

"Logan…I'm working on cases right now."

"Fine. Right now. Consider it for later."

"I'll see, OK? I have to finish this and then run an errand and then I'll see OK?"

"OK."

"Bye." She hung up and sighed. Yeah, she did want to be with him but she still had stuff she needed to do. She took Backup for a walk, came back and grabbed her wallet and keys.

Her first stop was the hospital to break the news to Abel Koontz about Amelia. She spent the entire drive debating how to tell him. When she got to the nurses' station, she asked. "Excuse me, nurse, um, Abel Koontz? How's he doing?"

The nurse sighed. "A day or two if he's lucky."

"Thank you." She replied softly.

After she heard this, she decided it wasn't worth causing him any kind of anguish. "She's trying to make it." She told him quietly. "They just had an early snow this year, so she's just waiting for a helicopter."

"But she's happy?" He tried to look hopeful.

"Yeah. Hoofing the Himalayas isn't exactly my idea of a good time but she seemed to love it." Veronica reached out and took his outreached hand. Ten minutes later, Abel Koontz quietly passed away.

Veronica quickly made her way out of the hospital and headed to her car. It wasn't a far drive from the hospital to the Neptune Grand. It was bittersweet because of what just happened at the hospital but she was glad she was going to see Logan.

She rode the elevator by herself. When she arrived at the 12th floor, she found room 1250 and quickly knocked. It took a couple seconds for Logan to answer. He swung the door open and saw her standing there with a big grin on her face.

"Veronica!" He exclaimed which cause her to frown. He looked really surprised to see her and she couldn't figure out why.

"Hey." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

He hadn't moved from the doorway. She tried to get past him but he wouldn't let her.

"Logan, what's going on? Why won't you let me in?" She asked.

"Hey baby…" A voice called from behind Logan. "Are you coming?"

Veronica's eyes darkened with anger. She pushed past him and saw Kendall standing there with just a navy bra and navy panties.

"Who are you?" Kendall asked.

"Logan's girlfriend." She told Kendall with contempt. "Or should I say ex-girlfriend?" Veronica spun around on her heels and quickly made her way to the elevator.

"Veronica wait! I promise it's not what it looks like!" He raced down the hall to her.

"I'm never going to believe a damn word out of your mouth again." She told him honestly as the tears streamed freely down her face.

"Veronica!" He called as the elevator door shut with her inside.

* * *

**OK a reminder...this is not what it looks like. It's all about perception. The majority of people voted for Kendall. Next chapter is Logan's POV and just how Kendall found out that Logan was at the hotel. If you think about who could have the most gain from making them miserable, you'll figure out who tipped them off. Not sure yet; it may be the next chapter or the following one but Veronica has a visit with someone who helps put things in perspective. One of the reviewers knows who it is but it should be pretty easy to guess. Anyway, last item. I want to write a sequel...or maybe continue this story. I'd love opinions though. I had someone ask me about a sequel. I thought about just continuing this story but maybe not. Let me know and review please. I'm 9 away from hitting 100 reviews and I'd love to get there with this chapter.**


	11. Perception

**OK sorry it took so long. I was telling people a few days and it was a week so I'm sorry. I was really hoping to hit a 100 reviews with the last chapter and came up short by 1. The chapter is named perception for good reason. I want to thank everyone that did review. I do appreciate them. OK so the beginning of this chapter may be a little far-fetched but I had some fun with writing it. Read and review please!**

* * *

The weather was partly cloudy, slightly windy, and 82 degrees. Perfect for visiting an old friend. She arrived at the Rosemont Cemetery at just after noon. She hadn't been here since Lilly was buried here almost 2 years ago. She hadn't forgotten where she was buried though.

Veronica quickly found the black granite headstone with Lillian Elizabeth Kane engraved in gold on it. She stood there for a moment then put the down bouquet of pink lilies. She slowly sank down onto the plush grass in front of the headstone.

"Hi Lilly." She whispered. "It's me. Sorry it took me so long to come see you." She gave a small smile. "Better late than never right?"

"Well, well. Veronica Mars."

Veronica nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Lilly's voice. She looked up and saw Lilly standing there. Her long straight blonde hair was now just past her shoulders and she had on a light pink blouse and a pink knee length skirt. "Long time, no see."

"I know." Veronica nodded and gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry about that."

"Forget about it." Lilly shrugged. "It's understandable with all of your man troubles." She grinned and Veronica blushed.

"You can see that?"

"Honey, I could see that even when I was still alive."

"But Logan and I weren't…"

"No, I know you weren't after Logan when I was alive but honestly he was after you."

Veronica's eyes grew wide. "Oh come on Lilly. That can't be true."

"It's very much true. We had quite a few arguments about his feelings for you. Of course you were so unbelievably in love" She air quoted love. "with my brother to notice though. He claims he wasn't flirting with you and that he only loved me but actions tend to speak louder than words."

Veronica groaned. "Boy, do they ever. I'm really ashamed how I hurt Duncan with this deal with Logan." She admitted.

"This deal you made with Logan." Lilly smirked. "That was a pretty ballsy move on your part, Veronica. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Ballsy and stupid." Veronica grumbled. "I should have never made it."

"So why did you?" Lilly asked.

"Because I wanted Logan to leave me alone." Veronica claimed.

"Veronica, I'm dead, not stupid. How about the truth?"

"That was the truth…at first. Now I don't know." She sighed. "That's why I'm here. I need your advice."

"Of course. What are dead best friends for?"

"Do you think I made the right choice telling Duncan to go back to Meg?"

"Yes I do. I think you were thinking of the baby and honestly I don't think you were really in love with him anyway."

"Yeah, I told him that."

"Yes, you did make the right choice when it came to Duncan…"

"Why do I feel there's a but coming on."

"But you didn't when it came to Logan. You should have stayed and listened."

"Why? So he can try and deny that he didn't sleep with that slut?"

"Didn't you even notice the fact that he was still fully clothed when he answered the door?" Lilly told her. "He didn't sleep with her Veronica."

"And you know this how?"

"Easy. I watched it."

Veronica stared at her skeptically.

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "Don't believe me? Why don't you see for yourself?"

_******16 hours earlier-Neptune Grand*******_

"_I tell you you're beautiful and you think I'm drunk?"_

_Veronica's voice was coming through Logan's cell phone. "Well, I'm just curious what's up with that text message."_

"_Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that."_

"_Well, thank you."_

"_Are you ever going to stop being so skeptical of me?"_

"_As soon as you stop giving me reasons to be skeptical of you."_

"_I am sorry, Veronica. I know; I do a lot of stupid things and how you're thinking that all I cared about was beating Duncan. That really wasn't my intention, I promise."_

"_That's good to know."_

"_So what are you doing?"_

"_Working on a case right now. What are you doing?"_

"_I'm talking to you wishing you were here."_

"_So cheesy you are."_

"_Maybe. Whatever it would take for you to come here tonight."_

"_Logan, I'm working on cases right now."_

"_Fine. Right now. Consider it for later."_

"_I'll see, OK? I have to finish this and then run an errand and then I'll see, OK?"_

"_OK."_

"_Bye." Logan quickly hung up. He was grinning. He knew her too well. He knew she would be coming. It was just a matter of when. Ten minutes later, when there was a knock on the door, Logan got up from the sofa and rushed to it._

"_Hey gor…" He opened it and the words got lost in his mouth. "What the hell are you doing here?" There was Kendall wearing a very slinky black dress._

"_Hi baby." She tried to kiss him on the lips but he turned in time and she got his cheek. _

"_I repeat Kendall what the hell are you doing here?" He said again, this time a little colder. _

_She moved past him into the hotel room. "Well, I heard that you and your little plaything you had this week split up so I figured that…" She let the dress pool around at her feet. "I come and comfort you."_

"_Comfort me?" Logan stared at her skeptically. "Look I don't know who told you that because I'm sure it wasn't Dick but my little 'play thing' and I didn't split up. And she's not a plaything. She's my girlfriend thank you very much."_

"_Oh really? Well, where is she?"_

"_She's on her way which is why it's time for you to get the hell out of here."_

"_Oh come on…you know she can't please you near as well as I can." Kendall tried to kiss him again and he pushed her away._

"_You would be surprised, OK?" He told her bluntly. "I'm in love with her. I've been waiting all summer for the chance to get her back and now I have it. I have no intention of letting her go and blowing this."_

Veronica watched this interaction and her eyes started to well up. He loved her?

"_Well, maybe we should just do it once last time?"_

"_Wow, I didn't realize you were that desperate to keep your cougar complex, Kendall. Go find a new boy toy. I'm not interested anymore."_

_There was a knock on the door then. Logan jumped when he heard it. He knew it was Veronica. He started to internally panic then. _

"_Get in the bedroom."_

"_I knew you'd come around."_

_He threw her dress into the bedroom as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in. "Get dressed." He told her as he shut the door._

_He quickly opened it and saw Veronica there. "Veronica!" He exclaimed. _

"_Hey." She gave him a quick kiss. _

_She noticed his body language and how he wasn't moving. _

_Veronica frowned. "Logan, what's going on? Why won't you let me in?" She asked._

"_Hey baby." Kendall said from behind him. "Are you coming?"_

_Veronica's eyes darkened. She pushed past him and saw Kendall standing there in just a navy bra and panties. _

"_Who are you?" Kendall asked snottily._

"_I'm Logan's girlfriend." She fired back at her. "Or should I say ex-girlfriend?" Veronica spun around on her heels and rushed down the hallway. The tears were streaming down her face._

"_Veronica! Wait! I promise it's not what it looks like!" He raced down the hall to her._

"_I'm never going to believe a damn word out of your mouth again." She told him as she wiped away the tears._

_Veronica!"_

*****Present*****

"He didn't sleep with her, Veronica. Seriously the last time he slept with her was Sunday night. He was trying to get her to leave."

"How did she even know about us? Somebody had to tell her."

Lilly sighed. "You're really not going to like this…"

"What?"

_******Flashback, Neptune High Parking Lot******_

_Duncan glared at Logan and Veronica as he passed them. He then caught up to Dick Casablancas._

"_I could not be happier that this day is over."_

"_No shit." Dick replied. _

"_I can't believe Veronica slept with Logan." Duncan spat._

"_I can't believe Logan nailed my stepmom."_

"_What?" Duncan stopped in his tracks. "He did?"_

"_Yeah I guess." Dick shrugged. "Ronnie told me that."_

"_Veronica caught them?"_

"_Didn't ask for specifics dude. I don't want 'em." They arrived at Dick's car. "Later." He told Duncan as he climbed in._

"_Yeah, later." Duncan told him._

_******Casablancas Mansion******_

_An hour later, Duncan was ringing the doorbell at the Casablancas house. He actually had to ring it a couple times before Kendall appeared at the door dressed in a silky purple negligee and purple silk robe*._

"_Can I help you?" She asked annoyed. _

_Duncan's mouth nearly hit the floor when he saw her. At least he could now see what the appeal was about her. "Hi Mrs. Casablancas…uh Kendall…I'm Duncan Kane, I'm a friend of Dick's."_

"_Dick's not here." She told him flatly._

"_Uh, that's OK. Actually, I was hoping to talk to you."_

"_Really? About what?"_

"_Well, I know that you're sleeping with Logan Echolls."_

"_How the hell do you know that?" She frowned._

"_Actually, the whole school knows. I believe my ex-girlfriend which is now Logan's girlfriend told Dick."_

"_She what? Who is this psychobitch?"_

"_Veronica Mars. Listen Logan's deluded if he thinks she's going to stay with him. She dumped his ass once for me, she'll do it again."_

"_And just what are you expecting me to do about it?"_

"_I have a very good feeling they're splitting up tonight so you may want to pay him a visit. Room 1250. He'll need some consoling."_

_Kendall grinned. "I just may do that."_

_Duncan returned the grin. "Good."_

******Present******

"What?" Veronica screamed. "He did what?!"

Lilly sighed. "Yeah, 'fraid so. Duncan becomes another person entirely when he gets jealous."

"I thought Logan was bad with his Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde personality. I want to kill your brother." Veronica admitted cryptically.

"That wouldn't do any good you know." Lilly admitted. "The best thing you could do is show up to school Monday morning with Logan, hands being held, proving that he couldn't split you guys up. That requires you to talk to Logan."

Veronica looked down and nodded.

"He's waiting for you." Lilly revealed. "He's been trying to call you since last night. Have you checked your phone?"

"I turned the ringer off."

"Maybe you should check."

Veronica reached in her jeans pocket and pulled out her phone: 11 missed calls from Logan and 4 messages. "Wow!" Veronica exclaimed.

"See? Why don't you listen to them?"

Veronica called her voicemail and the first message was left at 11:12 the night before.

"_Veronica, it's me. Look, you're probably screening calls and you don't want to talk to me. There's nothing going on between me and Kendall. I promise. Can you call me back? Bye."_

The next message was left at 1:29 that morning_. "Veronica, please pick up the phone. I realize that it's late but I really want to talk to you. Please call me back."_

The third message was at 7:17 that morning. _"OK, so I didn't sleep last night with the hope that you would be calling me back. It's you I want, Veronica. Only you. You know that, right? I really want to talk to you, Veronica. Call, please."_

The last message was just received at 11:21_. "So I just talked to your dad and he told me you said you were going for a drive to clear your head. I hope you're coming to see me but something tells me you're not. Veronica, I love you, OK? I wanted to tell you that in person but since you won't see me and you're not taking my calls, I decided it's time to lay it on the line. I love you. I've only loved two people, Veronica and one of them is dead."_

Veronica glanced over at Lilly who gave her a knowing smile.

"_Please call me Veronica. Or stop by the hotel. I'm in the same room I was in last night. I have the room reserved for the whole weekend." _He reminded her._ "Please just talk to me. Bye."_

Veronica hung up and stared at her phone. "Wow!" She exclaimed.

Lilly nodded.

"The boy's really desperate to talk to me."

"You should go to him."

Veronica looked over at her.

"Come on, Veronica. You owe him that."

"I do?"

"You do."

"Lilly, you're acting like you want me and Logan together."

"Well, duh Veronica, I do."

"You do?"

Lilly nodded.

"Why?"

"Because you two belong together."

"But you…"

"Veronica…I'm dead!" Lilly stressed. "You're both alive. Logan had the right idea last spring; it's time to move on. You're good together. I couldn't imagine him with anyone but you."

Veronica cracked a small smile.

"Oh also? Quit trying to hide your heart, Veronica Mars. You need to tell him that you love him."

Veronica sighed. "Lilly…"

"Come on Veronica. You love him and he loves you. You heard him say it twice now. It's time to be honest with him and yourself."

"OK, you're right."

"Of course I'm right. You should always listen to your elders."

"Elders?" Veronica giggled. "You're only a few months older than me."

"And I've gained so much wisdom in those few months." Lilly winked at her. "Now go on. True love awaits."

Veronica slowly rose. "I love you Lilly."

"Love you too Veronica Mars." Lilly grinned. "Now go tell Logan how you feel."

The drive to the hotel was long. It took her almost 40 minutes to get there. It was nearly 2 o'clock by the time Veronica arrived at Logan's room. She quietly knocked and not even 2 seconds later, the door swung open. "Veronica!" Logan sighed in relief as he pulled her into a bear hug. "Oh my god! Where the hell have you been? I've been calling since last night."

"I know." She mumbled into his shirt. "I had my ringer off. I didn't get the messages until a little bit ago."

"Where have you been?"

"I…went to Rosemont." She told him casually as she sat down on the couch.

Logan looked at her curiously. "To see Lilly?"

Veronica nodded. "It's the first time I've been there since she was buried there." She paused for a moment. "Have you been there?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I've went there on her birthday with Duncan and also on our anniversary."

Veronica cracked a smile. It was sweet that he visited her. "She never mentioned that."

Logan cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Veronica caught herself then. "Never mind. You'll think I'm crazy."

"No, I don't. You think she was talking to you?"

"I know she was." She insisted. "If she wasn't showing me what really happened…"

"Wait, she showed you?"

"Yeah, I know it's weird but it was like an alternate universe. I got to watch what happened."

"You did?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I did. I know you didn't sleep with Kendall."

"I tried to tell you."

"I know. I'm sorry for not believing you."

"I honestly don't have a clue how she even knew I was here."

"Oh I know that too, actually."

Logan's eyes grew wide. "You do? She showed you?"

"She did. It was Duncan."

"Duncan?"

"Yeah, he must have heard the room number when he passed us before we kissed and stuff."

"I can't believe that…"

"Logan, let's not worry about him now. Quite frankly, he's insignificant." She pulled him to her. "All that matters is you and me."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, Veronica."

Veronica stared at him. She could hear Lilly's voice in her head saying. _Come on, Veronica. Tell him how you feel. You can do this. _"I…I love you too, Logan."

Logan's face beamed as he leaned forward and kissed her. "Do you have any idea how happy I am to hear you say that?"

She smiled in response.

"So…just to clarify…we are back together, aren't we?"

"Well, I'm not sure…." Veronica teased.

"Veronica!"

"OK but I want you to agree to something first."

"What's that?"

"I can not take dating two different versions of you, OK? If we're going to be together, I won't tolerate you acting like a jackass. That needs to cease to exist."

"Veronica…"

"I'm not expecting you to be romantic all the time but you need to stop…."

She was cut off when Logan leaned over and kissed her.

"Logan…" She pulled away.

"I get it, Veronica. You're right. There won't be any intentional jackass moves made on my part."

Veronica smiled. "Thank you." She gave him a kiss and this time, it was Logan that pulled away.

"OK now it's my turn."

"What are you talking about?"

"To tell you what I want."

"O…kay." She frowned.

"You need to stop running away when things get tough."

"I don't…"

"Would you like me to starting naming off instances?" He raised an eyebrow.

Veronica stared at him so he started to name them off.

"Let's see. There was the time I was stranded by myself on my dad's boat…"

"Logan…" She groaned.

"The time that I went to get drinks at my fake birthday party to return to an empty pool house…"

"Seriously?" She sighed.

"Or how you ignored me for two weeks when you thought I would actually have killed Lilly."

"What did you want to do?"

"Say, 'Can I have your real alibi, Logan? Something that I can prove so I don't have to avoid you for two weeks for no apparent reason?'"

"OK, yes I could have done that."

"The thing that got to me the most though was last night."

Veronica just looked at him sadly.

"I was trying to tell you nothing happened but it didn't matter. You did what you always do."

"I ran away." Veronica sighed.

"So…I want you to agree that you're not going to do that anymore. If you're worried about something, we need to talk it out."

"OK." She quietly nodded.

"OK. Good." He leaned over and kissed her then. "So we're back together then?"

She laughed. "Yes, Logan, I think we are." She brought his head down and kissed him again.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"What do you want?"

"You…me preferably naked in that bed."

Veronica smirked. "One track mind, Logan Echolls."

"Actually I figured maybe we'd eat something first."

"Sounds good. I haven't ate anything since last night."

"Then you should definitely get some food in you."

Veronica smiled. They ordered room service and it was delivered 20 minutes later. Veronica was quiet while she ate. That did not go unnoticed by Logan.

"What's on your mind, Mars?"

She took a bite of her burger. "Just thinking of a really good way to get Duncan back."

"Veronica Mars is in a plotting mood?" Logan teased.

"Well, he can't actually think he's going to get away with this." She paused for a second while she ate one of her French fries. "I really never thought that he would sink this low."

"Just goes to show you that people will do crazy things when they're desperate."

"Doesn't this make you mad?"

"Of course it does but then again, it didn't surprise me one damn bit that he did this either."

They came up with a plan and when they finished eating, Logan swept Veronica off her feet and carried her over to the bed.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

He set her down on top of it. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Veronica gazed at him as he climbed on top of her. Her legs automatically went around his waist. She pulled him down and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"Veronica…" He whispered against her mouth.

Her eyes opened then. "Hmm?"

"We're going to do this slow."

She grinned. "To torture me?"

He gave her a knowing smile. "Because you know this isn't just sex anymore." He kissed her gently. "I want to make love to you, Veronica." He kissed her neck, inhaling the jasmine scent she was wearing. It wasn't perfume; just the soap from her shower earlier. "God you smell amazing."

"Thank you." She murmured as her hands ran over his back. He still had his shirt on but it was quickly discarded along with hers. They took their time though; kissing, nibbling, licking, sucking and touching.

Logan took protection and he slid into her and then was going to turn over so that Veronica was on top but she stopped him.

"Wait." She told him as her hands rested on his hips.

"What?"

"I want to try it with you on top again."

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think it's time we try this again."

Logan smiled down at her right before he kissed her. "I want you to tell me if you're having any pain at all because we can always change positions, OK?"

"I know."

They took things slower and gradually worked their way up. Logan didn't want to tell her but he was worried about hurting her. He knew she would tell him if it was causing her pain, though.

By the time they were done, it was after 4 o'clock. Veronica yawned which caused Logan to yawn too. Neither one of them had really slept the night before so taking a nap seemed like a great idea.

When they woke up it was just after 5:30. Veronica looked up at Logan and saw he was still sleeping. She laid against his chest and just smiled. This felt so nice. She was finally happy. She hadn't really been happy in a long time. Being with Duncan was OK but it never held a candle to what she had with Logan. What she had with Duncan was tame, bland, and tepid and Logan was…wild, hot and exciting. He was the guy who always kept her on her toes.

She felt his hand glide up and down her back so she looked up and saw Logan's chocolate brown eyes watching her curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" He kissed her forehead.

"Just how much I love you."

Logan beamed. "I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her.

******Monday morning******

Logan decided to surprise Veronica and drive her to school. She didn't put up a fight about it either. They were a couple now and they weren't shy about letting everybody know it either. They held hands from the second that they had gotten out of Logan's X-Terra. Sure they got looks from everyone on their way in…especially Duncan whose mouth dropped open but quickly recovered. They were just going to walk on by him but Veronica made Logan stop.

She didn't say a word to him. She just stared at him and then smacked him as hard as she could. Logan's eyes grew wide in surprise and everyone did a little gasp.

"Ow! Veronica what the hell was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for. You may have thought that you could split Logan and I up since I know it was you that decided to sic that gold digging whore on us but I got news for you, Duncan. It didn't work. You're not going to split us up. So grow up!" She told him as she stormed off towards school with Logan smirking in Duncan's general direction then following her.

"That was hilarious." Logan commented as they arrived at her locker.

Veronica cracked a smile at him.

"You're such a badass."

"And proud of it." She grinned as she kissed him.

* * *

**Not really sure if that move was truly badass but I had a hard time figuring out how I wanted to end it. The * around Kendall's lingerie was meant to be simliar to the one she wore in No one puts baby in a corner(if I remember right; it was when she opened the door and Dick and Cassidy's mom was there). Like I said, the scene with Lilly in the cemetery was a little far fetched. I got the idea though from watching One Tree Hill and in the 4th season Lucas collapsed due to having a heart attack and he hung in the balance between life and death. He got a visit from his uncle Keith and was shown what life would be like if he wasn't him. Kind of like an alternate universe. I had wrote this cemetery scene before I wrote the one in the Infinity story so there are some similarities between them but I still tried to make them different. Anyway, please please review. I love to read them. Next chapter may be an epilogue or it may just be another chapter; haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think. I'll give you what I'm going to write about though: homecoming :D**


	12. Revenge aka Homecoming

**Ahh...it's here. The epilogue. I know people wanted me to continue this story and I plan to...in a sequel but I had a certain way I wanted to end this story and now I have the opportunity to do it. It's so funny because I had a couple reviewers think that the slap was the revenge. Ahh, no. That was not the revenge. You'll see what it is. I had one of the guest comments ask why the last chapter was named perception and if I watched the show. Perception was named that because Veronica perceived Logan sleeping with Kendall and she was wrong. It was just what she thought. And no, I don't watch the show Perception. However, this chapter is named Revenge and I LOVE that show! One of my favorites. I've always like Emily VanCamp though. OK, so let me know what you thought. Oh BTW this chapter earned the M rating at towards the end of the story.**

* * *

Throughout the day, Veronica couldn't stop smiling. She felt amazing. She didn't see Logan all morning because he had his in school suspension through Wednesday. The next time she saw him was at lunch.

"So I was thinking…" Logan started as he took a seat next to her at the lunch table.

"Always a scary thought." Veronica replied with a grin as she took a drink of her water.

"Quit it." He gave her a playful nudge.

"OK what were you thinking?"

"After school, I'm taking you shopping."

Veronica nearly choked on her water. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm taking you shopping." Logan told her as he ate his Chinese food.

"What the hell for?"

"Don't you remember what this weekend is?"

Veronica jogged her memory and then groaned. "Oh god it's Homecoming."

Logan grinned. "That's right and I'm helping you find a dress."

"You want to go to Homecoming?"

"I thought about it."

"Now are we talking actually going to Homecoming or the Limo Party you're known for throwing?"

"Well…" He gave her a quick kiss. "We could always do both."

Veronica grinned. "Yes, we could but you don't have to take me dress shopping."

"Oh but I want to." He grinned devilishly.

"Because you need to figure out if there's a zipper and where it's located?" She gave a sly smile as she ate her food.

"Because…" He gave her another kiss. "I figured I'd find a tie to match it and of course get you a corsage."

Veronica sighed. "Any possible way I can talk you out of this?"

"Nope." He smirked. "Come on, sugar puss it won't be so bad."

Veronica glanced around to see who all heard that. Apparently Dick did because he glanced over at them and grinned.

"Don't call me that in public." Veronica muttered under her breath.

"Then what should I call you?"

"Logan I don't need a nickname."

"Of course you do, Ronnie."

Veronica sighed. "I think I like sugar puss better."

Logan chuckled as the bell rang. "See you later." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Bye."

After school, Logan drove Veronica to LA and to the nearest Macy's. Veronica found a couple dresses so she headed in to try them on. Logan was still outside looking at dresses though.

The first one she tried on was a red sleeveless metallic cutout jump dress. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she turned around.

"Come on." Logan called to her from down the corridor. "Let me see it."

She stepped out and Logan grinned. "I like it. Love the color."

"I like it but I wore red last year." She told him as she twirled around in front of the wall of mirrors.

"No one said you can't wear red twice you know especially since I didn't see it last year."

"Hmm…" Was Veronica's reply as she turned around and went back to the changing room.

She noticed there were now more dresses than when she had originally went in. "What are these?"

"Oh, I found a couple more dresses. Try the black one on." He suggested.

"OK."

As soon as she did, she looked at herself in the mirror and her mouth dropped open. It was a Sugar and Spice sleeveless sheer mesh sequined mini.

"Veronica…" Logan called in a sing-song voice.

"No forget it Logan." She called back.

"Either you come out or I'll come in."

"No you won't."

"Come on, V. There's nobody in here. Just show me."

Veronica hesitated.

"Please?"

She sighed and slowly emerged. As soon as Logan saw her, his mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god, you look…"

"Like a hooker." She grumbled.

"I was going to say hot."

Veronica stalked towards him. "The only way I'd wear this in public is if I was going undercover at a strip club." She hissed under her breath. She turned to head back.

"How about in private?" Logan asked coyly.

That earned Logan a glare and Veronica then closed the door. He grinned. He was definitely buying that dress. It didn't have to be seen in public. For his eyes only sounded perfect to him.

She came back out and showed him a sleeveless chiffon cutaway Hailey Logan dress. It was a deep pink color and it hit right at mid-thigh length.

"Love the length." He commented.

"Of course you would." She smirked. "I really like the color too."

"It is nice."

As soon as she returned to the dressing room, her phone rang. She answered it on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Veronica." It was her dad.

"Oh, hey dad." She stuttered. She may have forgotten to mention she was going shopping after school.

"Where are you, honey?"

"Umm…Macy's in LA."

"What? What are you doing there?"

"Well, Logan took me shopping for a Homecoming dress."

"Logan? Why would Logan…"

Veronica bit her lip. Yeah another thing she failed to mention to him. "Oh, sorry dad. So much has been happening lately that I hadn't gotten a chance to tell you. Logan and I…we're…umm….actually back together."

"What? You are? What happened to Duncan?"

"Veronica!" Logan called from the hallway.

"Give me a second Logan!" She told him. "Listen, dad, I'll be home in half an hour. I'll explain everything then. I need to go."

"OK honey. See you soon."

Veronica changed and met Logan in the hallway. He frowned when he saw her regular clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"It's been fun playing dress up but I've been summoned home."

"Is your dad mad?"

"No, just confused." She gave a sheepish smile.

"About what?"

"Well, he's been so busy that I hadn't gotten a chance to mention recent events."

"So he doesn't know…"

"That we're together? Yeah, not until 5 minutes ago."

"Why didn't…"

"I wasn't hiding it, Logan." Veronica insisted. "But I hadn't really figured out how to tell him and plus we really didn't see much of each other this weekend."

"Did you find a dress?"

She sighed. "No. When I find one, I'll let you know the color."

"Veronica…"

"I don't need you to buy me a dress, Logan." She informed him. "I can buy my own dress, OK?"

"OK." He resigned.

"Hey." She pulled him to her and kissed him. "I promise everything's going to be OK."

He kissed her. "You sure about that?"

"I am. I mean it may take a little proof and a little getting used to but my dad will come around. You'll see." She confirmed. "And we'll have a great Homecoming. I'll get a really amazing…"

"Hot." Logan corrected her.

Veronica groaned. "Fine. Hot dress."

Logan smirked, knowing he won.

"But it will not be that black one. I refuse to wear that in public."

"That's OK." Logan disappeared down the hall into the room she was in. He pulled it out. "I'll get it for in private."

"Of course you would."

Veronica tried to talk him out of it but his mind was made up. He went ahead and bought it while she waited outside for him. It took him just over half an hour to get her home.

"I'll call you later."

"OK." She nodded then kissed him. "I love you."

He grinned. "I love you, too, V." He kissed her again.

"Now that's a nickname I don't mind." She informed him as she got out of the X-terra. She could hear his laughter as she walked to her apartment.

Her dad was waiting for her when she came home. "Hey dad."

"Hey Veronica." He cracked a smile for her.

There was dead silence for three minutes before either of them said anything. Keith was sitting in the arm chair while Veronica sat on the couch.

"OK are you expecting me to read your mind or would you like to explain how you're now dating Logan?"

She gave a heavy sigh. "Well, it's kind of complicated."

"Well what happened with Duncan?"

"We broke up."

"I know that. Why?"

"Because he had gotten Meg pregnant. I told him that he needed to go back to her."

Keith quietly nodded.

"Logan's been helping me through this. When I found out about Meg, I was shocked. I was even more shocked to know that Duncan had known for months and never mentioned it to me."

"Months?"

"Yeah, since about two weeks after they broke up." She looked over at her dad then quickly looked away. "I was hurt and I felt betrayed that he could keep this from me. Logan…had been a good friend. He was helping me through it."

"Honey, why are you so sure that you and Logan will work out this time?"

"Because I love him, dad. I'm in love with him. And he told me he's in love with me too."

"I'm not sure I can trust him."

Veronica nodded. "I know. He realizes that. But you need to at least give him a chance."

"He's had chances, Veronica. He blows them every time."

"Dad…please? It hasn't been the best week and honestly I wouldn't have made it through it without him. I just want…" She breathed. "Just give him a chance, OK? For me?" She gave him a classic puppy dog look.

Keith let out a very heavy sigh. "The things I do for you. OK, Veronica. He's got one last chance. I mean it though. If he blows this one…"

"He won't; I promise." She grinned from ear to ear.

Keith sighed as he watched her bounce off towards her bedroom. He realized that technically, legally, he couldn't keep Logan away from his daughter. She was 18 now but he was going to use whatever he needed to keep Logan in check. After witnessing their relationship this summer, Keith was amazed Veronica would even give him the time of day, much less consider a relationship with him again.

He really hoped that this time Logan wouldn't blow his chance. He'd like to believe that if Veronica said he changed, that he did but being in the PI business, he tended to be more skeptical. Normally a zebra doesn't change his stripes. He realized that more than likely he really wasn't going to approve of anybody with Veronica. He honestly didn't believe there was anyone good enough for her. If Logan wanted to try to challenge that and prove he was worthy, Keith more than willing to watch and see.

The week went by relatively quickly. There were five names chosen for each the King and Queen titles for Homecoming. Veronica protested when she heard her name read. She thought it was some sick joke. Then Logan informed her that he was the one that nominated her. Apparently Mac and Wallace both agreed to her nomination. Veronica had nominated Wallace though. She was going to be mean and throw Logan in there too but decided against it. He did however get nominated by Duncan. Veronica wasn't sure what Duncan was up to but it couldn't be good.

Wednesday afternoon Veronica went back to Macy's by herself and picked out a dress. She had to try on 7 dresses before she found the one. She was amazed at what a steal it was too. After she paid for it, she called Logan to tell him that her dress was more of a wine color. He wanted more details but she refused to give him any more to go on.

Friday night at 7 o'clock on the dot, Logan knocked on Veronica's apartment door. He had gotten himself a Black by Vera Wang tuxedo with a white pleat wing collar and a wine colored vest and bowtie. Black round toe shoes completed the outfit. He was carrying a deep red rose corsage in a plastic container when Veronica's dad opened the door.

"Logan." He nodded.

"Mr. Mars." Logan said.

"Come on in." Keith moved away from the door. "Veronica's almost ready."

"Thanks." Logan stepped in and took a seat in the middle of the couch while Keith took a seat in the armchair.

"So Logan…I must admit that when Veronica told me that you two had reconciled I was a little surprised."

Logan slowly nodded. "Yes, I'm sure you were. To be honest, I was a little surprised at first too."

Keith was stunned by this admission so Logan went ahead and quickly continued.

"Don't get me wrong. I've wanted this chance ever since Veronica and I broke up. I've worked really hard to prove to her that we still belong together. I'm in love with her, Mr. Mars. Truthfully, I never stopped."

"Thank you, Logan. I'm glad to hear it."

There was a moment of silence.

"So I can trust you that you will take care of her?"

"Yes." He confirmed with a nod.

"You will not put her in life in risk at any time."

"I can confirm I won't but you need confirm with her that she won't try and do that herself."

Keith smirked. That was a good point.

"Hi." Veronica called as she came out of the hallway and stood in front of them. Logan's mouth nearly hit the floor. She was dressed in a Hailey Logan wine colored sleeveless beaded ruche dress that had a rhinestone halter. She had her hair curled and wore dark red heels.

"Wow!" Logan exclaimed. "You look amazing."

Veronica blushed. "Thanks."

He grabbed her left hand and slid the corsage on it, "That's code for hot right?" She whispered right by his ear.

She pulled away and saw he was grinning. "Of course." He said quietly as he kissed her cheek.

When they arrived at the school, the gym was pretty full. Everyone did turn in their direction when they walked in.

Veronica groaned. "How long before this stops?"

Logan smirked. "Probably not as soon as you'd like. Until then, let's give them something to watch."

Veronica laughed as he dipped her back and kissed her. And he did really kiss her. Eventually someone called out, "Get a room!"

Which made Logan call back, "Then quit staring!"

People finally went back to their own business then. Logan had come to the conclusion that they needed to take pictures to commemorate this night. They took a couple pictures. They each had huge smiles on their faces.

They walked away and Veronica then turned to Logan and asked. "Have you ever taken pictures at Homecoming? Actually, scratch that. Have you ever been to Homecoming?"

"No, no reason to. Just always threw a limo party instead."

"And so what is so special about going to Homecoming this time?"

"Well…" He led her onto the dance floor as the song Sway started to play. "This is our last Homecoming and I thought that we should mark the occasion by attending it."

Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around his waist. "Hmmm…yeah I'm not really buying that."

Logan laughed. "It is true. I figured the pictures would prove to your dad we did come here. Besides…" He leaned down and kissed her. "I'd like the pictures to remember this night by. It would be our first public event since we got back together."

Veronica smirked. "You're so sappy, Logan." She gave him a small kiss.

"Excuse me…" Vice Principal Clemmons tapped the microphone. "If I could have your attention please? It is now time for the announcement of the 2005 Fall Homecoming King and Queen. This year's Fall Homecoming King is…" Clemmons opened the envelope. "Duncan Kane!"

There's moderate applause and Logan and Veronica shared a look then gave a few brief claps.

"Not surprised, I guess." Veronica told him.

"Yeah not really." Logan agreed then a curious look crossed his face. "So who did you vote for?"

"Oh that's not important."

"Oh sure it is."

"Well, honestly, I really didn't think that you'd want to be Homecoming King so since I nominated him, I voted for Wallace."

Logan smirked. "I could be pissed but you're right. I really didn't want to be Homecoming King."

"And now this year's Fall Homecoming Queen is…" Clemmons opened the second envelope. "Veronica Mars!"

Veronica's mouth dropped open and stared at Logan who had a huge grin on his face. "What the hell did you do?"

"Who me?" He feigned innocence.

There was some applause and Wallace and Logan cheered loudly in the background. She heard Madison gasp and start lodging complaints. Veronica slowly made her way onto the stage and before Clemmons could put the tiara on her head she made an announcement. "OK, I don't know what Logan pulled to have this done but honestly I'm vacating my role and giving the title to Madison Sinclair. She apparently feels she deserves it and honestly I couldn't agree more."

The crowd talked loudly and Veronica threw a glance at Duncan who was wearing his crown and robe. He looked perplexed. She was going to leave the stage but Clemmons grabbed her hand at the last second and made her come back.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Ms. Mars. We have a rule there is no relinquishing of titles."

"The voting was fixed!"

"There is not enough time to recast votes." He informed her as he put the tiara on her head. The robe was then put around her shoulders. Veronica sighed as she stood near Duncan. She didn't look at him though.

Her eyes were staring at her boyfriend who kept a huge grin on his face. Veronica's expression was not a happy one though. She showed a small smile for the picture only because Clemmons wouldn't let her scowl. As soon as the picture was done, she made her way to Logan. He still had a grin on his face.

"You're going to be punished severely for this." She warned him.

"Oh, I'm planning on it, sugar puss."

Veronica groaned at the nickname.

"It is now time for the King and Queen dance."

Veronica started to lodge complaints and Clemmons informed her regardless of if she feels the voting was fixed, they were not breaking tradition. She sighed as she made her way to the dance floor. Duncan took her hand and Veronica made sure that they kept a whole person distance separated between them.

Clemmons started to say something and Veronica retorted that she was doing the stupid dance and how close she was to Duncan didn't matter.

"Come on Veronica. Can't we dance closer?" Duncan whined.

"No, you don't deserve it after the way you've been acting. You're such a jackass, Duncan. That stupid attempt to break me and Logan up only ended up driving us closer together. You should be proud of yourself." Veronica informed him as she started to walk away.

"He doesn't deserve you!" Duncan called after her. The whole school had their eyes on them, including Logan who was praying that Veronica would defend him.

"That's your opinion but you don't deserve me either. I deserve better than you."

"And you think that's Logan?"

"I know it's Logan." Veronica turned around to face Duncan. "I'm in love with him." Logan's face broke out into a huge grin at the fact she had admitted that to not only Duncan but the whole school.

Duncan looked like he got punched in the stomach.

"He's in love with me too by the way." Veronica added as she removed the tiara and robe and handed them to Clemmons. Logan reached out his hand and threaded their fingers together.

"True that, DK. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a private after party to attend to." Logan smirked as they passed Duncan. Veronica was trailing behind him.

When they got outside the school, Logan leaned over and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"For admitting to the whole school that you're in love with me."

"Well, you're welcome. You know I meant it."

"Yes I know. You know I love you too."

"I do." Veronica gave him a nod. "Now you can explain to me why you did it."

Logan sighed as they stood outside the limo. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does. You know I could care less what these people think of me. I don't need their approval."

"I know." He nodded.

"Good so don't do that again, OK? I'm serious."

"OK, I won't."

They climbed into the limo and for the 10 minute drive, they kept their lips glued to each other. They decided to wait until they got to the after party before things went any further though.

When they arrived at the hotel, Logan checked them in and they made out the entire elevator ride up the room. If the door hadn't dinged, they would have just kept making out.

Logan threw the door open and Veronica looked around. It was amazing. "Too bad I have a curfew tonight. Wouldn't mind staying here."

"Hmm…" Logan put then 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and locked it. He came back over to her and kissed her. "Better make the most use out of it in the time we have." He kissed her again as his hands ran along the sides of the dress. "Have I told you just how…"

"Hot?" Veronica gave him a knowing smile.

"Unbelievably smoking hot you look in this dress?"

"Glad you like it." She pushed off his tuxedo jacket and unbuttoned the vest and threw it on the floor. "You were looking pretty sexy yourself, Echolls."

Veronica kissed him hard as Logan's hands slowly dragged the zipper down in the back of the dress. Veronica moved away long enough to let it fall to the floor. She was now clad in a black strapless bra and matching panties.

"Impressive." He told her huskily as she took off his bowtie and shirt. She quickly disposed of them and went to working removing his belt and pants. His erection was straining against his boxers.

"Pretty impressive too." Her fingers slightly grazed it against his boxers.

Logan groaned low in his throat. He unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor. He gently lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. He laid down on top of her and kissed his way down her neck to her throat, her collarbone, to her chest. He took her left nipple in his mouth and gently suckled on her. His tongue circled around it and a little moan escaped from Veronica's lips. Her hands, which had been running up and down Logan's back, dipped below his boxers and grabbed his butt. This brought him in even closer, his increasingly hard erection in his boxers brushing against her lower stomach. Logan switched sides then went to her right nipple to give it the same attention. While his lips feasted on her, his fingers found their way inside her panties and proceeded to move in and out of her.

"Oh." She moaned. "Oh, god Logan!" She let her fingers run through his hair. She kept pressing down into his hand. "Oh, god. I'm going to come, Logan."

Logan's fingers increased their speed until Veronica moaned loudly. "Oh, I'm coming now, Logan. I'm coming. I'm coming! Oh God!"

She shuttered all over as the orgasm ripped through her. It was nearly a minute before she could talk.

"Wow!" Was all Veronica could say.

Logan smirked as he kissed her lips. "It's funny. You're saying that now." He removed her panties and tossed them on the floor. "And I haven't even done this yet." His tongue licked in and tasted her.

"Oh." She sighed. "Remember Logan…" She squirmed a little against his mouth. "Payback…is a…bitch." She stuttered to get out.

"Looking forward to it, sweetheart." He told her as he licked into her again.

She couldn't stop herself from screaming his name when she came again.

Logan collapsed next to her. "God you're incredible at that."

"Well thank you." He grinned. He then noticed how she started to climb on top of him. "So just what are you planning on doing?"

A devilish grin crept onto her face. "Torturing you." She started by kissing his mouth and slowly working her way down his body. She got to his stomach and sat up long enough to get his boxers off and add them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"Veronica…" Logan struggled to get out as her mouth continued south.

"Hmm…" She glanced up quick while her right hand firmly wrapped around his cock.

"You're not…" The words got lost in his mouth as her tongue found its way to the tip of his cock and flicked across it.

"Veronica…really…not wise…to do this."

"How do you like the torture, Logan?" She went back to teasing him with her mouth.

"God, you're…mean." He was trying to hold in his composure while her mouth worked him into a frenzy. Her fingers on left hand gently caressed his balls. Logan groaned. "Jesus, Veronica."

Veronica grinned to herself as she moved him in and out of her mouth.

"God, it feels good, baby." He moaned as he watched her. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. And it got even better when she looked up for a brief second and glanced at him. His fingers ran through her hair softly. A few minutes later, Logan was doing everything he could to hold back.

"Veronica." He told her abruptly. "Veronica, Jesus stop!"

"What?"

"I'm going to come and I don't want to do it in your mouth." He pulled her back up onto the bed and laid her flat on her back. He had just enough time to put a condom on before he plunged into her.

"I…I can't hold back, Veronica. I'm…trying. Don't…want to hurt…you." He moved in and out at a moderate pace until Veronica told him.

"Take me as hard as you can, Logan."

Logan moved faster then. Veronica could feel herself growing hotter. "God, it feels so good, Logan. Keep going." She moaned as he nearly pounded her into the bed. The headboard kept banging against the wall. "God, Logan. Oh god." She moaned as she clutched onto his butt.

Meanwhile, next door, in Duncan's suite, he had a pillow as tight as he could around his ears to block out the extremely loud lovemaking session in the next room.

"Baby, are you getting close?" Logan panted.

"God, yes. I'm coming, Logan. I'm coming now. I'm coming now!" She screamed as the orgasm hit her hard.

He collapsed on top of her in exhaustion. When he moved off of her, a few seconds later, Veronica was still trying to catch her breath.

"You OK?" Logan had his face down in the pillow.

"Yeah." She told him as she had finally regained her breathing.

"My god Veronica."

Veronica chuckled. "I know. You too."

He turned serious for a moment. "I didn't expect you to do that, you know."

"Nice to know I can keep you on your toes too, Logan."

"Yeah, but…"

"Logan, it wasn't that big of a deal." She shrugged as he turned on his side to face her. "All a part of the torture process."

"You're amazing." He grinned.

"You're not so bad yourself, Logan." She leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Are you OK? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm OK. I promise."

Logan quietly nodded as he glanced over at the clock. It was 12:28. "What time do you have to be home?"

She glanced at the clock then. "1."

"Well, you better get going then. I don't want to make you late and have your dad add it to the list of reasons to hate me."

Veronica laughed as she got out of bed. She got dressed and Logan went into the bathroom to get a robe. She was at the door when he came out.

She opened the door and stood in the doorway for a second. "So…I'll see you later today?"

He nodded as he leaned forward and kissed her. At that point, Duncan opened his door and his eyes narrowed as he watched them. And Logan knew he was watching too.

Veronica didn't see him though. "I love you."

Logan beamed. "I love you too, Veronica."

Veronica grinned as she turned around. "Oh hi Duncan. Sleepless night?" She smirked as she walked on by him.

She had just past him when she turned around. "Oh by the way, the night when we were together? You didn't do it right." She informed him as she headed for the elevator. Logan laughed as he headed back into his room and Duncan stood in the hallway, speechless.

* * *

**And THAT was the revenge she did on Duncan. I'm sure you could figure out why she said the last thing but if you couldn't it was because of what Logan said in the first chapter about cuddling being the best part, it wasn't done right. OK it'll be a little while before the sequel gets started. Where should it be picked up? I'm thinking around Christmas time. I'm still trying to figure how I want to write it. That's another reason I ended this one was because I was starting to run out of ideas. Oh I realize that Logan would more than likely get like a Ralph Lauren tux or something similar but I went to the Men's Wearhouse website to try and put a tux together and it came up as Black by Vera Wang. It was a really nice tux too. Anyway, last note, I want you all to know that I appreciate all the reviews. You're why I'm writing stories. On that note, please let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
